<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Get Your Number? by taquito_sunrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957646">Can I Get Your Number?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquito_sunrise/pseuds/taquito_sunrise'>taquito_sunrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, My First Fanfic, Rare Pairings, Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquito_sunrise/pseuds/taquito_sunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi wasn't expecting the training camp to be filled with so many scary looking guys, and she definitely wasn't expecting Nekoma's scary but handsome captain to take interest in her. </p><p>this is my first fanfic so i don't really know what i'm doing but please give me a shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi got off the bus and squinted into the bright light she stretched her arms above her head and looked around. Karasuno Had been invited to go to a training camp, and even though she had just joined the team as a manager she had been able to tag along with everybody.</p><p>she remembered how she had worked with Hinata and Kageyama to get their grades up, but despite their efforts that didn’t work and she could only hope that they would get their supplementary lessons done soon.</p><p>As she looked around her nerves got the best of her. Everyone was so big and tall! What if they weren't looking and squashed her like a bug? She made a mental note to try to keep out of everybody's way and then scurried over to where Kiyoko was standing.</p><p>she felt better standing by the other team manager who seem to be immune to the massive Giants walking around the parking lot, Kiyoko turned to her and said “Come on Hitoka, let's go meet the other managers and set our stuff down.” Yachi nodded frantically in agreement and then picked up her bag and practically glued herself to Kiyoko's side as they went over to the other managers.</p><p>Kaori, one of the fukurodani managers looked over to Yachi and smiled “ Is this your first training camp?” she asked sweetly, “ Oh! Yes” Yachi replied “I-is it that obvious?” she asked nervously, what if that meant they could tell that she was inexperienced and they saw that she wasn’t a good manager?</p><p>With that on her mind Yachi quickly added “ I’ll do my best as a manager!” Kaori smiled but it was Yukie who spoke, “ great, we’ll need all the help we can get. Nekoma doesn’t have a manager so we will be helping them along with our own teams.”</p><p>All the girls started walking towards where Yachi guessed they would be staying so she followed along making sure to keep close to the managers, they seemed nice and so Yachi vowed to try her best and not be a burden to any of them.</p><p>As they were walking Eri was pointing out all the teams to Kiyoko and her, “That's Ubugawa, my team, the captain is Masaki '' she said pointing to a huge scary looking guy with fish lips. “ Over there is Fukurodani who’s captain is Bokuto, and there's Nekoma whose captain is Kuroo” She added pointing to an Owl like man who was energetically talking to another boy who was calmly looking back at him and then she pointed to the Nekoma captain.</p><p>He was tall like everyone else but what really stuck with Yachi was his face, his hair was spiky and covered one eye partly, she was too far away to see the color of his eyes but they looked sharp, he was talking to Daichi and overall he was absolutely terrifying.</p><p>Yachi took a quick look around and decided that out of all the captains Kuroo looked the most intimidating, and she decided to try to stay out of his way the most.</p><p>They reached the room where they would be staying and put their stuff down, Yachi raised her arms above her head and took a deep breath, they were finally here. Now they had to play against big strong teams.</p><p>Yachi frowned slightly, those teams would be hard to beat but she just had to believe in the Karasuno boys. They were also super strong, although they were missing Hinata and Kageyama she told herself to have faith.</p><p>Then Kiyoko Turned and said “ We need to go fill up the water bottles, they are back at the bus.” They walked back to the bus to go pick up the water bottles and Yachi was pleased to see that most of the big scary volleyball guys had went into the gym and she noted that the Nekoma captain wasn’t outside anymore too.</p><p>Shaking her head to get rid of any thoughs about that roosterhead she and Kiyoko got the bottles and went to fill them up.</p><p>Yachi was filling up the last bottle went she turned to see Sugawara standing there, she jumped a little but then smiled “ Oh hello! I didn’t see you there” Suga smile and asked “ I came out to help you carry the water”</p><p>Yachi was about to tell him that he didn’t need to do that and she could carry them but he had already picked up some waters and was walking back to the gym so she just picked up the rest of the waters and hurried after him into the gym.</p><p>The gym was full of tall scary guys. She quickly set the waters down and made her way over to Kiyoko who was talking with Daichi. “ Are you ok Hitoka? You look a little pale.” Kiyoko asked concerned, “ Y-yeah I'm fine. There's j-just a lot of scary looking guys here.” Yachi admitted quietly</p><p>“aw don’t worry about them Yachi, they may look scary but they are all very nice” Daichi told her “And if anyone messes with you just tell us and we will set Tanaka and Noya on them.” Suga said playfully.</p><p>Yachi looked over at Tanaka and Noya who were being just as rowdy as they’ve always been but now there was an added nekoma guy who had a mohawk and looked like a delinquent.</p><p>Yachi turned back and expressed her thanks to the 3rd years for looking out for her. “Oh,” Kiyoko said, “ I forgot my clipboard back in the room.”</p><p>“I’ll get it” Yachi volunteered quickly, partly to get out of the gym and also because she wanted to prove that she was worthy of being a team manager. “ Alright, it’s right on top of my bag. You can’t miss it” Kiyoko said and Yachi was already turning around and briskly walking out of the gym.</p><p>As she exited the gym yeah she took a deep breath of the fresh air, she let it out with a huff and turned to walk to the place where the managers slept.</p><p>Yachi had a bounce in her step and quietly hummed to herself as she entered the room, she stooped down and picked up the clipboard she noticed there was no pen to go along with it. She looked around to see if it had fallen but seeing none she wondered if she should look for one in Kiyoko’s bag.</p><p>No! She thought, what if she realizes I went through her stuff! She might get mad and then everyone would hate me!</p><p>But I can't just not give her a pen because then she might think of me as incompetent. She sat there for a moment fretting over how she was no good at her job before she looked over at her bag.</p><p>Oh, I could just give her one of mine, she thought. So she quickly riffled through her bad and pulled out a purple pen with little blue stars on it.</p><p>Then quickly remembering her own notebook she pulled it out too along with her favorite pen, it was black but it had a little yellow cat on the top and you clicked the tail to write. Smiling to herself with her problem solving skills she left the room and hurried back to the gym this time quietly singing to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yachi and Kuroo meet and we see a little bit of Yams and Tsuki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi entered the gym and headed over to where her teammates were standing. She kept her head down and walked along the sidelines of the volleyball courts. Around her she heard the slam of the ball on the wooden floors that was becoming more and more familiar everyday. </p><p>She glanced up and saw Kiyoko and was slightly relieved that she was still standing in the same place so she didn't have to look for her. Yachi ran over to her side and  handed her the clipboard saying "Here's the clipboard, i didn't know if you had a pen already so i gave you one of..." Yachi trailed off after realizing that standing right in front of her was the huge Nekoma captain.</p><p>He was even taller up close and way more intimidating, now that he was closer she could see his golden eyes staring at her in curiosity.</p><p>Yachi felt the red creep up her neck and appear on her face. She backed up a little behind Kiyoko, she hadn't even noticed him standing there talking to Daichi. He turned his eyes away from her and back over to Daichi, " I didn't know you crows got a new manager." he said, " Yeah, she just joined recently." Daichi was saying as the Nekoma captain turned back to face Yachi who had tried to make herself as small as possible, hoping to turn invisible.</p><p>A lazy smile appeared on his face as he came over to where Yachi was standing, trembling like a leaf in the wind. " Hi there, nice to meet you. I'm Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma. what's your name little crow?"</p><p>Yachi's face got redder and she managed to stutter out "Oh uh, I-I'm um, my name i-is uh Yachi" she took another step back and said "It's nice to m-meet you." She felt her face burning as the smile on Kuroo's face grew after seeing her flustered greeting.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something else but thankfully the coaches came to her rescue, a sharp whistle sounded as the signal that the training camp matched were starting. Kuroo glanced over at Yachi again and grinned, " See you around, Yachi."</p><p>She squeaked and turned around, following Kiyoko to the sideline of the court Karasuno was playing on. Daichi looked over at Kuroo and said "Yachi isn't used to being around a bunch of tall volleyball players yet so try not to scare her too much."</p><p>Kuroo feigned a hurt look on his face "You think i would purposefully scare your cute new manager?" Daichi looked him dead in the eye " i wouldn't put it past you cats, just let Yamamoto know before he scares her to death." Kuroo grinned "Will do." But really he had no intentions of leaving Karasuno's cute new manger alone.</p><p>Yachi huh? he thought to himself, i'll definitely have to run into her again.</p><p>Yachi busied herself with watching Karasuno battle against Shinzen's team trying to get the thoughts of Kuroo out of her mind. He was so scary but when he grinned at her the slight shiver that went down her spine wasn't really fear.</p><p>She never really thought about boys these days, she mostly was too afraid to even talk to guys. Her friends at school however were ecstatic for her when they found out she was going to the training camp, they were gushing about how lucky she was to go to a camp full of guys. But to Yachi it felt more like going to a cave of monsters than a training camp.</p><p>No, she told herself. they are just high school boys thats it, just high school boys... she watched as the owl like man who she believed to be named Bokuto slammed the ball down onto the floor with superhuman strength a few courts over. Oh gosh, well at least some of them are high school boys.</p><p>She was snapped back to reality when Kiyoko said " Without Hinata and Kageyama's quick attack Karasuno is lacking an important weapon. Let's hope they can pull off a win anyway." Kiyoko was right, Yachi thought, Karasuno was a really good team but without Hinata and Kageyama they were struggling.</p><p>Yachi shook her head, No! everyone on the team is good they don't need to rely on those two. It seemed like some of the players had the same mind set because they were playing hard as if to show that they had what it takes to win without the first years.</p><p>Yachi found herself lost in the game, occasionally jotting things down in her notebook that she should remember and cheering when they scored a point. Even though Karasuno fought hard they still lost and had to do a lap of what she learned from Coach Ukai were called Flying Receives.</p><p>She and Kiyoko gathered up the water bottles that were mostly empty to go fill up while the boys did their penalty lap.</p><p>This became routine for the next few games, Karasuno fought hard during every game but they still hadn't won a match yet. Yachi and Kiyoko were standing at the faucet filling up waters when Yukie approached Yachi, " Hey can you keep score for the Nekoma and Fukurodani match? I have to keep score for a different match and Nekoma doesn't have a manager so can you do it?"</p><p>"Yes, of course!" Yachi said without thinking, this was another opportunity to prove she was good at her job, even if it was just to keep score for a different team. "Great! Thanks Yachi." Yukie said, she turned and headed back into the gym.</p><p>" You can handle this by yourself yeah?" Kiyoko asked. " Oh yeah." Yachi giggled a little, "At least i'm not the one playing right?" Kiyoko smiled and said " I'm glad you're feeling more comfortable about the guys.""Yeah, I think it just takes a little time but i'm not intimidated by our team anymore," Yachi replied.</p><p>she finished filling up the water bottles and went inside. She started handing out waters to the boys who gratefully accepted them. She stood by Yamaguchi as he took a long drink from his water, after he finished he looked down at her</p><p>"Hey Yacchan, how has the camp been for you so far?" Yachi sighed, " Besides the giant scary guys every where it's not bad, I met some new managers and they seem super nice. Ah! Not saying you are scary or anything!" She sputtered out waving her hands in front of her face.</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled "Don't worry, I didn't think you meant me, it's nice that you have other managers to bond with." "Yeah, Yukie asked me to keep score for a match. that means she thinks i'm reliable and a good manager," Yachi said smiling. "Who's match are you keeping score for?" Yamaguchi asked, as Tsukishima leaned up against the wall next to him.</p><p>He looked over at the tall blond and smiled up at him in greeting. " I'm keeping score for the Nekoma and Fukurodani match." Yachi told Yamaguchi, but it was Tsukishima who responded. " That will be an interesting match, two volleyball crazed freaks as captains it'll be tiring to just watch." He said as if the thought of the match made him tired.</p><p>Yamaguchi grinned and elbowed him lightly in the side, "You know Tsuki, could stand to be more like those volley ball crazed freaks"</p><p>Tsukishima made a face like Yamaguchi told him that they had to do extra laps of flying receives. Yachi giggled a little at the two's dynamic, then she waved goodbye to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and she made her way over to the court on the opposite side of the gym where the Nekoma and Fukurodani match was about to start.</p><p>Kaori was there and she smiled at Yachi as she took her place on the side of the court next to the score keep. She looked over at the team and saw Kuroo talking with a shorter guy with longer hair that was dyed blond.</p><p>The shorter boy looked like he was bored already and didn't really want to be there. On the other side of the court the guy she now knew was named Bokuto was talking animatedly to a serious looking boy. wow, Yachi thought looking at the serious boy, he's really pretty.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the Nekoma team and was shocked and horrified to see a giant walk onto the court. he was taller than anyone she had ever seen! she was gawking at the giant when a voice to her left spoke up. "That's Lev."</p><p>Yachi spun around to see Kuroo standing beside her. She felt a light blush grace her cheeks and she turned towards the court so he couldn't see.</p><p>" O-oh, he's r-really tall." She said and the cursed herself for sounding so dumb, of course he knows he's tall he's on the same team as him! But Kuroo just said " Yeah, hes 6'4 and only a first year. it's his first year playing volley ball but once he gets the hang of it he'll be a real monster." Kuroo grinned, " So you're keeping score for us little crow?"</p><p>Yachi flushed and mumbled "Uh yeah, Yukie asked me too and so I said yes." oh my god! she thought, what if he thinks that i didn't want to score keep his team and only said yes because i was asked and now he hates me!</p><p>"But it's not like i didn't want to score keep your team! I am happy to do it, I'll do it for the rest of training camp if you want! Uh, Go Nekoma!" Yachi rambled to Kuroo who looked taken aback.</p><p>But then he laughed and smiled down at her, " Thanks for the offer, I didn't realize you were so passionate about score keeping. you should come to Nekoma and be our team manager." Kuroo joked and reached over and ruffled her hair, Yachi flushed red as he said "Thanks for your support Yachi, now we will be sure to win."</p><p>She watched him walk onto the court and like magic he became focused on the game. He took his place on the court and glanced in her direction, she could of sworn she saw a slight smirk but she dismissed it as her imagination.        </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all the support on my first chapter! I'm honestly shocked people would even read it. But anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter &lt;3 :)</p><p>                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yachi and Kuroo content plus team managers bonding at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball slammed down on the court and Bokuto raised his fists and hollered in victory " HEY HEY HEY!" Yachi had gotten used to his outbursts when he score a point. At first it had startled her but as the game progressed she learned he did it often, very often.</p><p>They were currently on the third set, Fukurodani had won the first set but Nekoma had snatched a victory during the second set at the last second with a score of 25 to 27. But it seemed like Nekoma's victory had lit a fire under Bokuto judging by the fact that he had been responsible for the 4 point gap between the teams.</p><p>Yachi looked over at Nekoma to see them all wearing a serious expression, even though they weren't her team she found herself hoping for a win. Yachi wondered why she felt such a strong need to support and root for Nekoma, she ended up coming to the conclusion that her sudden loyalty came from her keeping score for their team.</p><p>Yes that was it. Yachi watched intently as Nekoma swiched their rotation, placing the huge player Lev at the front next to Kuroo who's gaze was fixed on Fukurodani as if he was analyzing every movement the players made.</p><p>Yachi tore her gaze away from him with a light blush after realizing she was staring for far to long, Ugh! she thought, what is it with me today? She could of thought about it longer but instead she was distracted by Nekoma's setter tossing a ball up towards Lev as he jumped up to spike it.</p><p>Yachi watched ready for the powerful spike that would smash the ball into the opposing team's court but instead the giant boy missed the ball completely and it dropped into their own side of the court. Yachi had to hold back a giggle at the bewildered look that crossed the first year's face, Kaori laughed and added a point to Fukurodani's score.</p><p>The score was 17 to 22, Yachi found her self tense and hoping for a comeback when Kuroo glanced her way. Suddenly inspired to try to raise the moral of Nekoma's captain she smiled and gave him a thumbs up as if to say you can do this!</p><p>Kuroo's face split open into a grin of determination and at the next toss the long haired setter sent his way he jumped up into the air and spiked the ball at breakneck speed into Fukurodani's side of the court. Yachi couldn't help the smile that took hold of her face as she added on a point to Nekoma's score.</p><p>Suddenly the doors of the gym burst open and Hinata and Kageyama appeared in the door frame. She saw Bokuto look over at the two in confusion but Kuroo grinned and looked over to the long haired setter.</p><p>She watched her team go over to greet the boys and she wished she could too. She made a note to talk to Hinata later and the to teams returned to their game.</p><p>After a surprisingly intense battle Fukurodani pulled ahead and won thanks to that crazy Bokuto guy. Yachi could see why Tsukishima called him a volley ball crazed freak.</p><p>She watched as Nekoma threw themselves on the floor into flying receives and turned to Kaori, "That was an intense match." She said.</p><p>Kaori nodded in agreement, "Those two are always having close games, The matches rarely end in two sets" Kaori paused and looked over to Kageyama and Hinata who were frantically warming up so they could play in the next match.</p><p>"Who are those two?" Yachi smiled a little, proud to be able to brag a little about her team. "They are two of our first years, they can do these crazy awesome attacks and Hinata, the one with the orange hair, he can jump super high! Like whoosh!"</p><p>"Wow they seem interesting. I'll be sure to keep an eye on them." Kaori said, she waved bye to Yachi and turned to go help Yukie fill up waters for her team. Yachi turned to go back to her team just as Nekoma finished their flying laps.</p><p>Kuroo got up and brushed off the front of his jersey and looked over to Yachi, " Thanks for score keeping for us Yachi." He was about to say more when he got cut off by a scary looking guy with a blond mohawk.</p><p>A gangster? Yachi thought horrified, what if he blames her for the team's loss and kills her? " You work with Kiyoko right? Please! Tell me what her favorite food is." He almost yelled, Yachi froze in fear.</p><p>She had no idea what her favorite food was. Was she supposed to? Maybe this was expected of team mangers to know what everyone on the team's favorite food was and now by not knowing she had failed as a manager!</p><p>" I-I'm sorry!" She said to the scary guy. " Yamamoto! Cut it out you're freaking her out." Kuroo said as he shoved Yamamoto out of the way. He was about to say something when the giant first year, Lev, came over and leaned down towards Yachi who was still shaken up by Yamamoto.</p><p>" Hey! You're with Karasuno right? How was my playing be honest, i'm pretty good huh?" Yachi didn't know what to say. He had missed most of the balls that had come his way but if she said that he might get mad at her!</p><p>"Uh, f-for your first year p-playing you did really good! Better than I could do!" Yachi exclaimed nervously, hoping that was enough to make him happy. She was right, Lev grinned triumphantly then turned back to Yachi. " So you thought I was that good? Good enough that you think i could be the ace?"</p><p>"U-Ummm" Yachi began but stopped when she saw a shorter guy come up behind Lev and kick him in the back of the knees, causing Lev to fall. " Stop harassing Karasuno's manager! You overgrown green bean."</p><p>Yachi took this as her chance to escape and started to quickly walk away from the chaos that was Nekoma but stopped when she heard Kuroo calling out " Yachi, wait." She slowly turned around to face the tall boy</p><p>"I just wanted to say sorry for my team scaring you, they are really all harmless, although a little rambunctious at times like a couple of members from your team." He said, glancing over at Tanaka and Noya who were in the middle of a intense and complex handshake they made up on the bus ride to training camp.</p><p>"Anyway, while I hope they didn't freak you out too much i also wanted to say thanks for score keeping and being our cheerleader." Yachi blushed " I-I wasn't your cheerleader. I was just keeping score." Kuroo grinned slyly, " You think I didn't notice your smile whenever we score a point? It made me want to score more."</p><p>Yachi flushed a red she was pretty sure wasn't invented yet. With her face on fire she tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak. She turned and fled, walking quickly towards the safety of Karasuno, as she was fleeing she heard Kuroo laugh.</p><p>That stupid captain! Just what was he trying to pull? She thought angrily, she reached her team and saw Kiyoko gathering up water bottles to fill up. "Let me help you." Yachi said and grabbed water bottles as fast as she could, she just wanted to be out of the gym so she could cool down a little.</p><p>She followed Kiyoko out to the faucet where she saw Eri and Yukie talking. As they approached the faucet Eri looked over at Yachi, "Are you alright Yachi? Your face is really red."</p><p>"Oh um..." Yachi said, frantically trying to think of a reason "It's just pretty hot inside the gym, my face gets red when it's hot." "Oh ok, well if you need to come out just to cool off don't hesitate." Eri said kindly. "Thank you." Yachi said as she busied herself with filling up the bottles.</p><p>As she was filling up the bottles Yachi swore to herself that she was going to try her hardest to avoid Kuroo. Hopefully he would forget about a nobody like her soon, but until then she decided to try to ignore him.</p><p>And that's just what she did, from the moment she entered the gym she avoided eye contact with him. Even when they played a match together she was either writing in her notebook or watching her own team intently.</p><p>But it proved a lot harder than she thought. Her eyes kept betraying her and sparing little glances over towards him, when he spiked the ball down or jumped up in a block she couldn't ignore him. So Yachi just decided that while she couldn't ignore him completely, she could just keep her distance.</p><p>That was easier to accomplish, and she maintained her distance from him throughout the rest of the pactice matches, while helping with extra practice after the matches, and into dinner time. Yachi was starving but not as hungry as Karasuno apparently she thought as she watched the boys eat more food than she thought possible.</p><p>She laughed and talked with the managers until her cheeks hurt from smiling. All of the managers went to the bath together and Yachi sat in the water letting it's heat soak into her muscles and take away all her tension.</p><p>"Ahh this feels great! I bet everyone is probably falling asleep in the baths about now." Yachi giggled. Eri Laughed and said "Everyone worked hard today, they will probably all be asleep as soon as they lay down." The same goes for me Yachi thought, fighting off a yawn. </p><p>When she finally got to sit down on her futon she fought the urge to collapse. She watched as Yukie sat up and hugged a pillow, " Sooooo, Eri hows it going with you and Daiki?"</p><p>Eri surprisingly blushed darkly and looked away mumbling " I don't know what your talking about." Yukie laughed and leaned closer " Yes you do! you've had a crush on him since last year, i saw you watching him today."</p><p>Yachi was surprised by the sudden girl talk but listened intently anyway. Everyone watched as Eri flushed and said "I think i'll ask him for his number at the end of the training camp." Kaori let of a squeal and laughed " Do it!"</p><p>Eri buried her face in her pillow and Yukie turned towards Kiyoko. "So what about you Kiyoko? Do you have your eye on anyone here, or anyone from your team?" Kiyoko shook her head smiling, " No one comes to mind, sorry."</p><p>Yukie let out a sigh of defeat. "Dang,oh well." Eri took her face out of her pillow long enough to ask "Well what about you Yukie? Who do you think is most attractive at camp?"</p><p>Yukie thought for a moment before grinning and saying " Its a tie between Nekoma's Kuroo and Karasuno's player with the longer hair." "Wow Yukie, you have a thing for the scarier looking guys?" Kaori giggled.</p><p>"You mean Asahi?" Yachi asked before she could stop herself. "Is that his name? Well yeah that's him" Yukie said. Kiyoko and Yachi shared a look between them knowing that Asahi was one of the most kindest and softest boys on the team.</p><p>Then Yukie asked the question Yachi had been dreading, " So Yachi, who so you have your eye on?" Yachi blushed " No one!" she stammered out quickly.</p><p>"Lies!" Kaori laughed. " I saw you talking to Kuroo quite a bit today." Yachi went redder "That doesn't mean i like him or anything!" she tried to retort but Eri, who had recovered from her previous embarrassment giggled "No, but how red your face got is proof enough for me."</p><p>Yachi tried to defend herself but to no avail, "Yachi i didn't know you had a thing for the scary captain of Nekoma." Yukie teased. Thankfully it was Kiyoko who said "we should probably go to bed, we have another day ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>Yachi quickly agreed in hopes that the girls would forget about tonight. she burrowed under her blankets and let herself be carried away to dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>Alright! Chapter 3 is done! I hope everyone enjoyed it :)           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. End of the First Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry for the long wait! I got busy but I hope you like this chapter anyway &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi woke up to be blinded from a ray of sunshine that had somehow made it through a gap in the curtains. She groaned and turned over to try to get more sleep but as she shut her eyes again and tried to fall back asleep she became aware of how much she had to use the bathroom.</p><p>For a minute she lay wondering if she could hold it but the thought of wetting the bed deterred her from the idea. Sighing she pulled back her covers and stood up, everyone was still sleeping and after checking her phone she knew why.</p><p>6:15 am.</p><p>Yachi never got up this early back home but for some reason she did today, she put on her shoes and as quiet as she could slid the door open. Yachi stepped out into the hallway and was immediately aware of how quiet it was.</p><p>there seemed to be no one in the entire building, even though she knew in a few hours it would be full of rowdy volleyball boys. But now, it was dead silent and quite peaceful in the early hours of the morning.</p><p>Yachi was walking back to the room after using the bathroom when she looked out the window, early morning sunlight shone bright on the school grounds. Yachi paused, what would she even do back in the room? And she didn't want to risk waking anyone up, so she decided to just get ready for the day instead.</p><p>She slipped back in the room the quietly grab her clothes and anything she might need to get ready, and as a second thought she grabbed her notebook and pen. Then once again made the trek to the bathroom.</p><p>After getting dressed she stepped outside and was met by the cool morning air that would soon turn warm as the day progressed. She could already hear the birds chirping and singing as she sat herself down on some stairs, pulled out her notebook and set in open on her lap.</p><p>Then after thinking for a second she pulled out her phone instead and opened it. She looked to see if her mom left her any messages, as she expected there was none although there was a few messages from her friends mostly just asking if she was having good time at camp and to send them any pictures of cute guys that where there.</p><p>Yachi smiled to herself as she read them but was disrupted by someone behind her. "Yachi?" Yachi turned around to see Yamaguchi standing there, "Oh hey Yamaguchi! Good morning." Yachi greeted him as he took a seat next to her.</p><p>"I didn't know you were an early riser too Yacchan." He said, "Oh I'm not, but for some reason today was the day I decided to be." Yachi said smiling, Yamaguchi laughed a little and looked over to her open notebook.</p><p>Yachi took pride in her note taking skills and how well it worked for school. Volley ball was no exception, almost everything she learned about volley ball went into the notebook plus random sketches and drawings of the players in action.</p><p>"Oh wow Yachi, these are really good" He said looking at the drawings. Yachi noticed how his eyes stayed on a drawing sh had done of Tsukishima before practice with his headphones on and looking bored of the world. Yachi smiled and decided to ignore it.</p><p>"Oh thank you" She said "I've been drawing whoever really catches my eye, I've gotten most of Karasuno's members. Oh! But I haven't gotten you yet, you do that floating jump or something right?" "Jump floater." Yamaguchi corrected, "But yeah thats what i've been learning to do."</p><p>Suddenly Yachi had an idea, "Yamaguchi, look at me."  she ordered, he looked surprised at her sudden request but he did and she picked up her pen and began to draw him. Once he noticed what she was doing he stayed still but continued to talk to her.</p><p>"So do you just draw our players?" He asked "Oh no, I draw whoever really catches my eye when they play. Like today i'd love to get a sketch of Bokuto from Fukurodani or Lev from Nekoma."</p><p>"What about Kuroo from Nekoma?" Yamaguchi asked, Yachi froze. "W-what?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant " You know, Kuroo. he's the captain of Nekoma, he's pretty impressive you should try drawing him."</p><p>Yachi relaxed when she realized what he was saying "Oh, y-yeah maybe i will." She said non convincingly. "Here! Done." She said quickly to change the subject, she handed over a drawing of Yamaguchi and he smiled when he saw it.</p><p>Suddenly they heard shouting coming from inside the school. "Sounds like they all woke up." Yamaguchi said standing up, he held out a hand to pull Yachi up and she accepted it. They walk back into the building just in time to see Hinata running down the hall with Noya yelling something about the bathroom.</p><p>Yamaguchi waved bye to Yachi and walked off, Yachi turned to go back to her room she knew that somebody had to be up now with all this noise. She hurried to her room and was turning a corner when someone slammed into her, hard.</p><p>Yachi stumbled back a bit before looking up to see Lev standing right in front of her. He looked surprised to see her but before he could say anything a voice from behind him yelled "Lev! Why did you just stop in the middle of hallway?" Yaku's head popped out from behind Lev's body and then to Yachi's horror so did Kuroo's.</p><p>"It's not my fault!" Lev said "I didn't see her coming, she's so small. She's even smaller than you Yaku." Yaku's face turned into an angry scowl as he jumped up and whacked the back of Lev's head.</p><p>Yachi blushed and mumbled an apology to Lev before speeding off in an effort to get back to her room quickly. She was walking down the halls when Kuroo appeared at her side, easily keeping up with what she thought was a fast pace.</p><p>"Are you alright Yachi?" He asked, Yachi searched his voice for a mocking tone but found none. With a huff of embarrassment she said "Yeah, i'm fine. I should of been watching where I was going."</p><p>Kuroo smiled " Yeah, I don't know how you managed to miss Lev" He laughed but when he saw the scowl on Yachi's face he stopped and cleared his throat. "Em, anyways. Here, I thought you might want this." He handed Yachi her notebook that she guessed she must have dropped and forgotten to pick up in her hurry to leave.</p><p>"Oh! Thank you Kuroo." She said quickly, taking the notebook and holding it to her chest as if it was going to disappear. Kuroo continued to walk with her until they reached the hallway where the managers stayed. "See you later" Kuroo said, giving her his signature grin that she always saw when he talked to her.</p><p>"Y-yeah. see you later." She said weakly as she turned and made her way back into the room where all the managers were getting ready. Kiyoko looked up, "Oh there you are Hitoka, We were just about to leave to go to the cafeteria."</p><p>Yachi nodded and followed the girls to the cafeteria where they all ate breakfast and laughed at Yukie's dramatic retelling of her dream where she was on an island and the ocean turned into maple syrup.</p><p>Yachi was giggling into her cup of juice when she glanced over and saw Kuroo talking animatedly to Bokuto and Diachi. She watched him as he laughed at something Bokuto said, he wasn't so scary when he was laughing she thought.</p><p>Suddenly he looked over and made eye contact with her, Yachi blushed and looked away mortified that he caught her staring at him. She didn't look his way for the rest of breakfast and thankfully the players left quickly to go warm up for the volley ball games that were going to start soon. </p><p>Yachi pushed the cart of volleyballs onto the court and then turned to go help Kiyoko fill the water bottles. Just as she was walking away she heard a loud crash, Yachi whipped around to see Hinata and Lev standing over the overturned cart of volley balls that had rolled everywhere.</p><p>Yachi paled in horror, how could she of let this happen? She should of put them somewhere more safe! Now shes going to have to gather up all the balls before the games start or she will be hindering the matches and throw off the whole schedule!</p><p>"Hinata you dumbass!" Kageyama yelled at him " Now Yachi is going to have to clean up your mess!" "Oh, don't worry about it. I can do it." Yachi said as she she started picking up balls and putting them back in the cart.</p><p>" I'm sorry Yachi." Hinata said to her " And i'm pretty sure he is too." Hinata looked over to Lev who was getting chewed out by Yaku. Then Yachi noticed Kuroo start to pick up balls along with other players from the other teams.</p><p>Pretty soon the balls where all picked up and back in the cart. " T-thank you very m-much everybody!" Yachi said to the players.</p><p>Kuroo walked up with the last volleyball, " Here you go, little crow." He grinned as he put the volleyball in the cart and then said in a lower voice, "are you going to be our cheerleader again?"</p><p>Yachi blushed at his comment but managed to say " No, i'll be cheering for my own team. when they beat you." Kuroo looked taken aback for a second before laughing " I guess we'll see wont we?" Then he walked away leaving Yachi to stare at his back.</p><p>She tore her eyes away from Nekoma's captain and went outside where she saw Kiyoko picking up the waters to bring inside. Yachi rushed over to her and picked up the remaining waters and carried them inside.</p><p>The matches were just starting as Yachi sat down and opened her notebook, she easily got caught up in the games and sketching the players. She didn't even realize the time passing by until the second set for Karauno's 3rd game ended.</p><p>Yachi set down her notebook and went outside to fill waters with Kiyoko, "This is the last set for the training camp." Kiyoko said, Yachi nodded and then realized that she had forgotten to do something important.</p><p>"Oh! I didn't pack up. I need to go do that." Kiyoko smiled and said "You go, I'll take care of everything." Yachi smiled at the older manager before running off to the manager's room.</p><p>She quickly threw her stuff into her back pack and folded up her futon. She then tried to zip up her backpack but the way she threw stuff in it made it impossible to zip up so she had to take everything out and put it back neatly.</p><p>By the time she finished the game was just about over. Kaori called her over and Yachi stood with her and Kiyoko as the last game ended, the coaches made some speeches and then she, the managers and the players all helped put away the equipment.</p><p>Yachi exchanged emails with Eri and Kaori so they could keep in touch until next week. She helped load up the bus with all the boy's luggage and then she ran into the manager's room to get Kiyoko and her's bags.</p><p>On her way out to the buses she saw Kuroo and and the Nekoma setter who she heard being called Kenma by Hinata earlier. Kuroo looked over to her and waved " See you soon little crow!" he called out.</p><p>Kenma looked over to her and she waved a little. "Um, goodbye!" she called back, then hurried to the bus the put the bags in. Soon the team was climbing up onto the bus, Yachi sat next to Kiyoko and looked out the window as the bus began to pull out of the parking lot.</p><p>She found herself looking for a certain captain, and when she found him she watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watched as Yachi got on the bus, then he turned to Kenma who was watching him. "What?" he asked, Kenma looked at him a moment longer then said "You like Karasuno's manager."</p><p>"No I don't, she's kinda intimidating, plus I don't think she's into me." Kuroo said, trying to blow off Kenma's observation. "Not her, the small blonde one. Who you've been watching this whole training camp." Kenma said while looking at his video game.</p><p>Kuroo paused for a moment, before saying "you're all packed up right?" Kenma rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious changing of the subject. Just then Yamamoto walked over to the team, " Does anyone know who this belongs to?"</p><p>Kuroo looked at what he was holding and then said " Yeah, I know whose that is, i'll give it back to them next week." Kuroo took the notebook from Yamamoto and looked where the Karasuno bus had just left. It looks like he had another excuse to see the Karasuno's tiny manager.            </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The start of the second training camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yachi is back home but her mind keeps wandering over to a certain somebody</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi flopped onto her bed as soon as she entered her room, she buried her face into her blanket and closed her eyes. She felt like she could sleep for 100 years, but she knew that she was going to have to unpack and start dinner soon.</p><p>With a groan Yachi got up and stumbled over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she quickly changed from her outfit she wore on the bus to the new one. she then picked up her team jacket and decided to wash it along with her other clothes.</p><p>She unpacked her bag and then piled all the clothes into the washing machine, after she started the load of laundry she went to the kitchen to see what there was to cook with. On the fridge was a list of things that her mom wanted Yachi to go get along with some money.</p><p>Milk, bread, shampoo, and green onion she read, Yachi took the money and the list and walked towards the door. So much for being able to relax she thought, she put on a jacket and her shoes and then went outside.</p><p>She closed the door before remembering she needed a bag. She quickly let herself inside and grabbed a bag, after that she finally shut and locked the door. As she made her way down the street in the direction of the store, she made a mental note to check and see if they had her favorite juice at the store.</p><p>Her mom always gave her extra money in case there was anything else they needed or that Yachi wanted. She entered the store and was met by the chilly air conditioner that made her glad she brought a jacket, Yachi grabbed a basket and started walking down isles picking up the things on the list.</p><p>She spent sometime at the shampoo section looking at the different brands and smelling them. She finally settled on one that claimed to make your hair shiny and smelled like strawberries. She then made her way to the juices and after looking for her favorite she found it, Cranberry Peach flavored.</p><p>Yachi went up to the register and checked out, then she made her way home to start dinner. she was just finishing up when her mom came in through the door. She took off her shoes and came into the kitchen to sit down, Yachi smiled at her mom and said "Dinner is almost ready."</p><p>Her mom smiled tiredly at her and said "How was the camp?" Yachi started explaining to her mom how the camp worked and telling her about her time there. she decided to leave out a certain captain from her story knowing her mom would just bombard her with questions about the guy.</p><p>As she was telling her mom about training camp she was dishing up dinner and set a plate in front of her mom, just then her mom's phone started ringing. Her mom sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?" She said, she was quiet for a while before saying "Yes, i turned it in before i left. It should be on your desk."</p><p>Yachi realized that this conversation would take a while so instead she just took her plate of food up into her room. She opened up her laptop and started watching a movie, she was halfway through the movie when her phone lit up with a text notification.</p><p>She looked over to her phone to see it was one of her friends asking if she had done the homework assignment for history yet. Yachi paused, then groaned in frustration. She had totally forgotten about homework and now it seemed like she was going to have to do that too.</p><p>after a long evening of homework Yachi finally fell into bed, she plugged in her phone and before she knew it she fell asleep.</p><p>It was just Yachi's luck to wake up late for school. She rushed to put on her uniform and then quickly rushed downstairs to grab her team jacket from the laundry. After a fast breakfast Yachi locked the door and was on her way to school.</p><p>She stumbled into the classroom out of breath but on time and that was what mattered to her most. Her friend, Hina, came over to where Yachi was sitting " Hey Yacchan! How was the volleyball training camp?"</p><p>"It was fun! I was mostly just watching the practice games but i had to score keep once." she responded to her friend. "Was there any cute guys there?" her other friend,Yui, who had just come over to them asked. Yachi blushed a little, "Uh no, Well i don't know i wasn't really looking."</p><p>Yui grinned in a way that meant she knew Yachi was lying, " You're lying Yacchan." She said in a sing song voice, "Who's the guy huh?" "He's no one!" Yachi said frantically, then she froze mentally slapping herself. She just gave herself away!</p><p>Yui grinned victoriously and Hina leaned in asking  "Who is he? Is he on Karasuno's team? Is he on a different team? Is he older?" Hina gasped dramatically "Is he a coach?!" Yachi was saved by the teacher coming into the class but before Yui sat down she said "Don't think you got out of this. we will find out later."</p><p>And they did, at lunch they wrangled a confession out of Yachi that there was in fact a guy who she talked to. "His name is Kuroo, he goes to a different school. He's a third year and the captain of a team called Nekoma. And I don't like him!" Yachi insisted to her friends, then she told them about how they met and what he said and how she ran into one of his team members and he walked her back to her room.</p><p>Hina squealed excitedly and said "oooh Yacchan, I think he might like you!" Yachi flushed red, "No! no way. He was just messing with me and he probably has a girlfriend anyway." Yachi paused then grabbed onto Yui and pulled her closer "Oh my god! His girlfriend! She must hate me now cause i didn't stop him from saying those things to me. Yui! what if she comes to the school and tries to kill me?"</p><p>Yachi was freaking out at the thought of a potential murderous girlfriend when Yui pulled away and laughed " Yacchan, you always overthink everything. He probably doesn't have a girlfriend if he was talking to you like that. No one is going to come and kill you."</p><p>Yachi looked up at her friend, "are you sure?" "Yes." Yui said. "you're going to see him again right?" Hina said. Yachi nodded "Yeah next week there is a summer camp that is lasting all week." "Oooooh. that means lots of time with him." Yui said smiling.</p><p>"Oh shush. i don't even like him, i'm just responding when he talks to me." Yachi defended but it was obvious that they didn't believe her. "Yeah ok sure." Hina said smiling, "I'm sure he's probably forgotten who i am." Yachi said.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had not. </p><p>He was sitting at home later that evening debating on if looking through her notebook would be too big of an invasion of privacy. On one hand he didn't want to snoop through her stuff but on the other hand it was a volleyball notebook nothing too personal could be in it.</p><p>Kuroo made up his mind and picked up the book, he opened it to the first page. He noticed how nice her handwriting was, and how she used colors to highlight what was important. He read through her notes on volleyball and he felt as if he was learning the rules of volleyball with her.</p><p>He noticed how occasionally there was little notes about her observations like how she wrote about those two first years Hinata and Kageyama and their crazy quick. Or how the boys all seemed to have their own little special moves. He turned the page and saw some drawings, they were actually pretty good he noticed.</p><p>they depicted Karasuno's players in action, he found himself flipping through the book and after a page or two he noticed other players from the training camp including his own team. He saw Bokuto jumping up to spike the ball, Kenma setting the ball, Lev jumping up and he saw himself.</p><p>He looked at the picture of him blocking an invisible volleyball. He didn't know why but he smiled to himself, happy that she drew him because that meant that she wasn't actually ignoring him that day like he had thought.</p><p>He found that that was the last page of the book and so he set it on his nightstand and got up, he decided to go over to Kenma's because he had nothing better to do. He texted Kenma is he could come over and got a "fine." in return so he put on his shoes and made the short walk to his childhood friend's house.</p><p>Kenma was exactly where he thought he would be, sitting on his floor playing video games. Kuroo sat on the bed and watched Kenma play for a while. Kenma's phone went off and he saw Kenma glance at it before picking up his phone and texting while still playing the game.</p><p>"I still don't know how you can do that." Kuroo said, "I guess i'm just talented." Kenma replied. "Who was it?" He asked. Kenma was back to using two hands to play the game "Shouyo" was his response. "Oh yeah, he's like the only one that can get you fired up for volleyball, besides me of course." Kuroo said, "Well lucky for you he'll be around all next week during the summer training camp."</p><p>"how is that lucky?" Kenma asked sounding tired already at the thought of the endless games of volleyball that were going to take place next week. "Oh come on, you like playing Karasuno. Admit it." Kuroo teased. "As soon as you admit to your fat crush on Karasuno's manager." Kenma shot back.</p><p>"I told you" Kuroo said exasperated, "I don't have a crush on her, I just like to mess with her. she's cute." "Sure whatever you say, but how many times have you read her notebook that you took so that you could be the one to give it back to her?" Kenma asked.</p><p>Kuroo paused, Kenma knew him too well. "I only read it once, i'll have you know. She actually sketched a lot of pictures of the players from camp. She even drew you." Kuroo admitted. Kenma didn't say anything but Kuroo knew it was probably because he was a little flattered.</p><p>The two boys spent the rest of the evening in Kenma's room and when Kuroo finally got home he was ready to sleep. He got ready for bed and as he laid down he spared one glance to the notebook laying on his nightstand. He didn't have a crush on Yachi right? </p><p> </p><p>The week went by way to fast in Yachi's opinion, next thing she knew she was packing up a bigger bag of clothes this time because this time she was going away for a week. What's worse is that she seemed to have lost her volleyball notebook at the last training camp.</p><p>She was kind of disappointed because she had some good drawings in them but she knew that she would have plenty of other chances to draw them in the future. She did one last check up to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, then she reluctantly set her alarm for early, early in the morning.</p><p>She climbed into bed and settled down on her pillows, she briefly wondered if Kuroo would say anything to her this coming week. But she quickly snapped out of the thought. What was she doing? She should be focused on sleeping not a boy!</p><p>She pushed all thoughts of Kuroo out of her mind, he may be attractive but that doesn't mean he can take away her sleeping time Yachi thought to herself as she fell asleep. Unfortunately that sleep didn't last for long because she woke up to her alarm going off in her pitch black room.</p><p>Yachi fumbled for her phone before laying down debating if the camp was worth this. But she got up and quietly got ready so she didn't wake her mom, she wrote her a quick note saying bye before she picked up her bag and left the house, stepping out into the quiet early morning.</p><p>She met everyone at the bus and set her bag next to all the others before going and standing by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were looking just as tired as Yachi felt. "Good morning guys." She greeted quietly, "Is it even considered morning right now?" Tsukishima said bitterly.</p><p>"Uhhh.." yachi began but Yamaguchi laughed a little, "Sorry Yacchan, Tsuki isn't much of a morning person. He gets grumpy in the mornings. Oh, Sorry Tsuki." Yamaguchi said when Tsukishima sent him a glare for calling him grumpy, Yachi smiled at the two before Coach Ukai had everyone gather around and get on the bus.</p><p>Yachi sat next to Kiyoko and as the bus started moving she couldn't help feel a little excited for the camp and the people she would see again. </p><p> </p><p>Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't any good, I don't feel the greatest about it. But anyways I really appreciate all the support from everyone. Thank you &lt;3   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello guys, sorry i was distracted all week. But i got ~bangs~ as a fun little post break up haircut. So please enjoy the chapter &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi was lightly shaken awake by Kiyoko, "Hey Hitoka. we are almost to camp." Yachi lifted her head and slowly blinked and looked around, she saw that everyone was either sleeping or quietly looking out the window.</p><p>She noticed even Hinata who was usually a big ball of energy was even sleeping next to Kageyama who was looking out the window, She noticed Yamaguchi was sleeping on Tsukishima's shoulder.</p><p>Yachi smiled and quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture of the two to send to Yamaguchi when he woke up. Yachi then looked out the window to catch a glimpse of the school, it was pretty big and it had trees everywhere so Yachi was looking forward to the cooler temperature that was to come. She saw she had a few messages, one from Yui and one from her mom, she opened Yui's first <em>Hey Yacchan Have fun at the training camp. I expect a picture of your guy. ;) </em></p><p>Yachi sighed at her friend's antics. Yui was always obsessing over boys and she was always pushing Yachi into talking to guys. Then opened her mom's text, <em>Have fun at camp. </em>Brief and Straight to the point, she didn't expect anything less from her mom.</p><p>She texted both of them back and then she dropped her phone into her lap and looked out the window as the bus pulled up into the parking lot. She immediately took notice of a certain red team waiting for them in the parking lot and although she tried to ignore it her stomach did a flip when she saw the familiar spiky head of black hair.</p><p>She played it off as nervousness that he do something weird again or carsickness, the bus pulled to a stop and soon everyone was up and struggling to get off the bus. Yachi hesitated on the last step of the bus but then she stepped into the parking lot and turned to pick up her bag.</p><p>She heard Hinata excitedly shout about the Tokyo tower, she turned to see him pointing at a electrical tower. Yachi giggled at Hinata's antics and then she heard loud laughter to her right. She looked and saw Kuroo holding his stomach and laughing at Hinata.</p><p>But what caught Yachi's attention was that his laugh was unlike any other she heard. It reminded her of a time she watched a documentary about Africa in grade school, there were Hyenas that made a sound like Kuroo's laugh.</p><p>Yachi tried to hold in her own laughter but she guessed it was obvious because someone spoke from next to her " He has a weird laugh right?" Yachi turned to see the blond boy known as Kenma.</p><p>"Uh no! He doesn't, he has a perfectly normal laugh i was just trying not to cough." Yachi said quickly, she was scared he would think she was making fun of their captain and then the whole team would hate her.</p><p>Kenma looked at her then back to his video game. "No, you think his laugh is funny." Yachi felt pale, " But so does everyone else. We tell him all the time." Kenma continued and although Yachi was still surprised that he called her out she felt a little better than before knowing that everyone else thought Kuroo's laugh was funny. </p><p>"Well, I guess it's a little strange." Yachi managed to say to Kenma but when she looked over he was engrossed in a video game. Yachi looked over to try to find where Kiyoko was and she saw her talking to the other 3rd years.</p><p>Yachi didn't want to intrude so she went over to where Yamaguchi was standing, "Hey Yacchan." He greeted her, "Hi Yamaguchi, I got this really cute picture of you and Tsukishima. Do you want it?" Yamaguchi blushed a little bit but then nodded, Yachi pulled up the photo and sent it to Yamaguchi.</p><p>When he saw the picture she saw his eyes grow soft and a light blush graced his cheeks, "Thanks Yacchan." He said to her, "where are the other managers?" He asked her. Yachi looked around and saw the group of girls walking into the building, "Oh! Over there. I'm going to go over there and say hi."</p><p>Yachi said bye to Yamaguchi and started to walk to the building, by the time she got there the girls had gone inside and unfortunately Yachi had no idea where they were. She walked down the hallway to see if she could find clues as to where they were but she saw nothing and on the other hand Yachi didn't want to get lost in the school.</p><p>She turned to go back outside when the door opened and Kuroo walked in. He saw her and smiled at her " Hey Yachi, nice to see you again." Yachi stared at him for a second, "O-oh, Hello Kuroo." "Where were you going?" He asked as he walked over to where she was standing, Yachi felt glued to the ground.</p><p>She had forgotten how much taller he was than her, "I was trying to find the room where the managers are sleeping. Um, do you know where it is?" Kuroo grinned "Of course i do. Come on little crow" He turned and started walking and Yachi had to jog to catch up to him.</p><p>"Here." He said taking her bag from her, "Let me carry it, and in return here. you can have this." He pulled out a notebook and handed it to Yachi, she looked at it for a second before she realized it was hers. "Oh! This is mine, i thought i lost it at the last training camp."</p><p>"Yeah, you left it in the gym. I held onto it for you." Kuroo said looking away, If Yachi didn't know any better she would say he sounded a little embarrassed. She smiled at him "Thank you Kuroo, I appreciate it."</p><p>He looked at her for a second and Yachi was afraid she had said something wrong but then he said " No problem little crow, By the way nice drawings." Yachi flushed and said "You looked at them?"</p><p>Kuroo looked down at her and smirked a little, "Yeah my favorite was myself." Yachi looked over at him and laughed a little "Well thanks." she was feeling a little daring so she scrapped up her courage and said "I only draw people who impress me, so you should feel lucky you're even in here."</p><p>Kuroo's head snapped down to make eye contact with her, and Yachi felt like she had crossed a line and was about to apologize when Kuroo let out a laugh and said " I wasn't expecting that from you, looks like you're more than what meets the eye."</p><p>Yachi blushed a little, and Kuroo stopped in front of a door. "Here it is." He handed her bag back and said "I guess I am lucky, cause you just said I impressed you. Guess i'll have to show off for you during the training camp, by the time it's over that notebook will be filled with drawings of me."</p><p>Yachi turned bright red at his words and taking in her face he let out a little chuckle and said "I'll see you later Yachi." And she watched, rooted to the floor as he turned and walked away. </p><p>  Yachi took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then she shook her head and opened the door to see the girls all talking and laughing. Eri turned and saw her and said "Oh! Hey Yachi." Yachi smiled at all of them. " Hi guys, It's good to see you all again."</p><p>she set her stuff down and got to work setting up her bed and chatting with the other girls about how their week went. Kiyoko joined them and they all walked out to the gym where the games were about to start, she helped Kiyoko fill up the water bottles and she was carrying them inside of the gym when she ran into Hinata.</p><p>"Hey Yachi! Let me help you!" He grabbed some of the bottles before she could say anything and ran over to the team. Yachi followed him and then leaned against the wall to watch the games start.</p><p>she noticed someone lean against the wall next to her and she looked up to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "Hey Yachi." Yamaguchi said, "Hey guys did you need something?" Yachi asked curiously.</p><p>"Ah-well, um."Yamaguchi started but Tsukishima cut him off. "We noticed that after you went into the school earlier Kuroo from Nekoma went in right after you. Is he bothering you or something?"</p><p>He said it so curtly that if Yachi hadn't known better she would think he didn't care but she knew enough to realize that he actually was being sincere. "Oh no. It's nothing like that, he actually did come up to me but he just helped me find my way to the manager's room." Yachi explained to them,</p><p>"Well ok, as long as he isn't bothering you." Yamauchi said at last. Yachi smiled at her friend's concerns for her. "Don't worry i'm fine." She confirmed, Then Kiyoko called her over and she said goodbye to them.    </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi watched her walk away to where Kiyoko stood, " You think there is anything to be worried about?" He asked Tsuki.</p><p>"No." Tsuki answered, " She probably doesn't realize he's into her and I wouldn't be surprised if they both don't realize their feelings towards each other." Yamaguchi laughed "Wow Tsuki, you're pretty good at guessing people's feelings"</p><p>Tsuki didn't say anything and so he just watched his friend talk with Kiyoko and he wondered if anything would happen between those two. </p><p> </p><p>Hi, sorry if this chapter is a little short. I hope you enjoyed it! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Catching feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the training camp progressed into the week it seemed as though the days were getting hotter, every morning the sprinklers would coat the grass in a cool dew but by late morning it would be gone. To everyone's disappointment the weatherman only called for hotter weather later as the week went on.</p><p>Even the cool morning air held a promise of heat that would always show up and leave everyone sweaty and flushed. Yachi was thankful she had packed shorts and that she wasn't one of the players on the court, they had to wipe down the courts of sweat in between sets so the players wouldn't slip and get hurt.</p><p>Yachi had fallen into a routine pretty quickly, she worked with all the managers to keep the player's waters filled especially with the new heat that came in. She found plenty of opportunities to draw during the matches and she was noticing how her team seemed to be in the middle of transforming.</p><p>When she brought this up to Kiyoko she only smiled and said "I believe that they are about to become something great." Yachi agreed that the team was becoming better, although they were only in the beginning stages she couldn't help but think that soon Karasuno would take flight and dominate the skies.</p><p>Yachi was watching a Fukurodani vs. Ubugawa match when Kaori called her over, She put away her notebook that had a half finished drawing of Fukurodni's setter, Akaashi, in it and walked over to where Kaori was standing by the score keep.</p><p>"Yachi, can you go check up on Nekoma's water? We need to make sure the boys are staying hydrated." Kaori said. "Of course." Yachi nodded, accepting the mission. Nekoma was on the opposite side of the court, Yachi made her way over to the team walking quickly past the matches that were going on as to not get hit by a stray volleyball.</p><p>She arrives to where Nekoma was playing and Yachi starts gathering the waters quickly so she could hopefully get them back before the team needed them. She looked out on the court and saw Kuroo playing as the middle blocker.</p><p>Yachi remembered what he had told her at the beginning of the week, He hadn't been lying. The whole week he had been pulling off some incredible blocks and plays that made Hinata ruffle with jealousy and although Tsukishima didn't say anything Yamaguchi had privately told her that he was impressed and was thinking of ways he could incorporate them into his arsenal.</p><p>Kuroo looked totally sucked into the game, Yachi often found herself watching him when he was in this state. She liked it when his face was serious as if his whole mind was set on volleyball and where the ball was going, she felt as if she could see his mind racing whenever the ball was put into play.</p><p>It was one of her favorite things to draw because of the challenge of trying to capture his intensity and focus. So far she hadn't been able to get it right, She wished she could just freeze time and take as much time as she needed to draw.</p><p>Some of the players moved around so much and so fast that Yachi couldn't ever draw them, She would need to take a picture of them in order to draw them. Just then she remembered Yui's text from a few days ago, <em> Send me a picture of your man. </em></p><p>Yachi blushed a little but now was a good time to snap a quick picture and send it to Yui. With sudden boldness Yachi pulled her phone from her pocket and opened the camera app, she aimed it towards Kuroo and quickly snapped a picture.</p><p>Her face was red as she quickly sent the photo and pocketed her phone again, then she swiftly picked up the water bottles and walked outside to fill them up. She had hoped that outside was a little cooler than the gym but other than the fresher smelling air and the slight breeze it was around the same temperature.</p><p>No one else was at the water faucet so Yachi didn't have to wait or share and was able to refill the water bottles pretty fast, after she filled them all she wet her hands under the faucet and patted her neck under her hair.</p><p>Feeling a little cooler she picked up the bottles and walked inside the gym, she had made it halfway to where Nekoma was playing when the set ended and all the player started to walk over to the benches.</p><p>Yachi picked up her pace and made her way to Nekoma, "Um, sorry. I was refilling your waters but here they are now." She spoke quickly as she helped pass out the bottles to the thirsty players. Yamamoto gratefully took a bottle and called to Kuroo, " This is why we should get a team manager Kuroo! They are so nice and helpful!"</p><p>"I told you before Yamamoto, if you want a manager then go out and get one." Kuroo said back to him, "That's no fair Kuroo! You know how bad I am at talking to girls." Yamamota pouted.</p><p>Kuroo walked up to Yachi who was trying not to meet his gaze because she knew if she did she would just turn red. "Hey." Kuroo said, she reluctantly looked over to see Kuroo has bent his knees to be closer to her height, "y-yes?" Yachi asked nervously.</p><p>She hadn't ever been this close to his face before, Kuroo let a lazy grin slide onto his face, "Nothing really, I just wanted you to stop trying to avoid eye contact. thanks for refilling the waters little crow."</p><p>Yachi felt the red rush up her neck and brighten her cheeks, "I wasn't avoiding eye contact." Yachi lied, But it seemed as if Kuroo saw straight through her lie cause his grin just stretched bigger. "um, a-anyways." Yachi stuttered out trying to think of a way to change the subject.</p><p>She saw a rag laying on the bench and she picked it up and handed it to him. " Here." Kuroo stood back up to his full height and took it. "What's this for?" He asked "Your face, its sweaty." Yachi said, she didn't really know why she said that or gave him the rag. She was just desperate to move on from the fact Kuroo had caught her in a lie.</p><p>Kuroo looked at her for a second before smiling and shaking his head, " You're weird Yachi." " What? No i'm not!" Yachi protested, Kuroo laughed lightly as he wiped his face with the rag.</p><p>"It's not a bad thing, besides have you seen some of the guys here? You're not the only weird one." He said as he playfully patted her head. Yachi was about to protest more when Eri and Yukie called over to Yachi and waved for her to come with them.</p><p>"I've got to go." Yachi told him "Here" Kuroo said, tossing her the rag. "What's this for?" Yachi asked, " A souvenir." He grinned, Yachi couldn't help the smile that came to her face and the giggle that slipped out. She rolled her eyes at him as she turned and walked over to where Yukie and Eri were.</p><p>"You and Kuroo seem to be getting close." Teased Eri as Yachi approached them. Yachi sighed dramatically and said "It's only cause i think he likes messing with me." Yukie and Eri share a look and giggled, "Yeah i don't know about that Yacchan." Yukie said.</p><p>She had started calling Yachi Yacchan after she overheard Yamaguchi call her it. "What do you mean?" she asked but Yukie ignored her question and said "Come on we gotta go to the kitchen, the parents brought watermelon for the players!"</p><p>Yachi and Eri followed after Yukie who was leading the way. When they arrived Kiyoko and Kaori were already there surrounded by the watermelons that were about to be cut up, Yachi went over to the sink and washed her hands, then she went over to where the girls were starting to cut up the watermelon.</p><p>Yachi enjoyed the light conversations between the managers about the players and the things that go on with them, Kaori and Yukie had everyone laughing with their story about how Bokuto once tried to do a bake sale for the volleyball club but then got depressed when no one bought the cupcakes he had made.</p><p>"They were burnt so badly and the frosting was all melted and salty!" Kaori laughed, "He made them himself and i'm pretty sure that was the first time he ever baked before." Yukie agreed "But Akaashi bought one anyway and ate the whole thing so Bokuto could feel better." Kaori added, "And it worked!"</p><p>Yachi let out a laugh and said "I haven't really been around the players as much as you guys but i have a story from when i first joined. I was going to the gym for the first time and i saw coach Ukai. I thought he was a delinquent and he scared me so bad"</p><p>the other managers laughed and Eri said "I could see why you might of been scared! Your coach can be a little intimidating sometimes." "Yes but once you get to know him he is a very good coach and cares for all of the boys." Kiyoko said, and Yachi nodded in agreement.</p><p>the girls continued their chatting as they started to put the watermelon on trays. when they got all the watermelon loaded up Kaori, Eri and Yukie went to go tell the boys about the watermelon while Kiyoko and Yachi picked up  trays and went outside.</p><p>they all agreed that the rest of the melon would stay inside and when they ran out of watermelon they would just go back inside and get more. Yachi watched as the girls went inside the gym and soon all the boys came flooding out.</p><p>Yachi was scared for a second about all the tall guys coming towards her, what if one of them ended up stepping on her or if they ate her instead?! She took a little step back and Kiyoko looked down to her and smiled " Don't worry Hitoka, they are after the watermelon not you."</p><p>Yachi managed a little laugh and then stayed still while holding out the tray. The boys came quickly and all took a piece while thanking her. She looked to see if she could find Kuroo but he blended into the crowd of giant volleyball players, soon her tray was empty and she went back to the kitchen to grab more.</p><p>Once it seemed like everyone had some fruit the girls started to walk around and offer more, at first Yachi was nervous to interrupt the boy's conversations but soon she realized that they didn't care and were mostly happy she came with more watermelon.</p><p>Yachi noticed Kuroo sitting with the other captains and was hesitant on going over there, so she just offered fruit to other groups around the group of captains. She was standing in the shade of the gym when Kuroo went and stood next to her. "Oh hi, did you want more watermelon?" Yachi asked holding up the tray.</p><p>"Uh sure, but have you had any yet?" Kuroo asked while taking a peice. "No, not yet." Yachi admitted. she wanted to make sure everyone had their share before eating any, Kuroo sat and and gestured for her to sit down too. she sat down, putting the tray in between them as a short of wall, and she took a piece of watermelon.</p><p>Yachi bit into it and enjoyed the sweet flavor of the fruit and then turned to see Kuroo watching her. "what?" She asked feeling self conscious, Kuroo blinked and then looked away, "Oh nothing, sorry." Yachi wondered if it was just the heat or if he was blushing, " Are you blushing?" she asked with a little bit of teasing in her voice.</p><p>"What?! no." He said quickly and turned his head more so she couldn't see his face much. Yachi laughed a little and said "i think you might be." "No, it's just hot out. And I was playing volleyball all day." He denied, "I know, I saw you" Yachi said without thinking.</p><p>She mentally hit herself when Kuroo turned back to her with a slight smirk. "Oh did you? Were you watching me Yachi?" "No, not really. I just knew you were playing." Yachi defended. "Oh that reminds me, can i see the drawings you've done so far?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"No." Yachi said quickly, "Awww come on, i saw your other ones so whats the big deal?" Kuroo pouted a little. Yachi thought for a moment before saying "Fine." and getting up to go get her notebook. When she got back Kuroo was still there waiting for her, She sat down again and opened the book to her recent drawings.</p><p>Kuroo looked at them and Yachi felt shy and embarrassed when he saw the drawings of him that she had done. But he said nothing as he looked through them all and when he saw them all he looked back up to her and said "Those were really good, you could probably make a career out of that."</p><p>Yachi smiled and blushed a little, "Thank you Kuroo." Kuroo smiled back at her and Yachi felt her heart jump up into her throat. Then the coaches called for the games to resume and Kuroo got up, Yachi also stood up and picked up the tray.</p><p>She watched as he waved bye to her and hurried over to his team, she felt her heart beating fast and she could feel a light blush straining her cheeks. It was probably just the heat right? she felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to see a text from Yui.</p><p><em>Holy Shit Yacchan! He's super cute, if you don't get his number by the end of this trip i'm going to track him down for myself!</em> Yachi smiled a bit and then looked back up at Kuroo's retreating figure.</p><p>He is rather attractive she thought to herself and she turned to put the tray away back in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> Hi guys! I recently read In Another Life and i gotta say, i'm not doing ok. That really ripped my heart out and then i saw a Tic Toc where someone wrote a song about it and boy did that destroy me. I had to tell myself that it wasn't cannon and it's ok, and THEN i saw a comment saying that what if the story was real and the Haikyuu universe was the other life where they met again and WOW idk how i survived after all that heartache. Anyways, should i watch Tokyo Ghoul? I kinda want to is it good? As always thanks for reading and i hope you liked the chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Giving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! sorry for the longish wait but here it is &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't cooled down even as the sun crept down behind the mountain. The air was still hot and clouds were rolling in which Yachi suspected would make it humid.</p><p>She was currently standing in line to get her tray of food, Yachi hated standing in line because she was uncomfortable with how many giant boys were always around her. It made her worry that they might step on her or eat her instead, so she always just ducked her head and hoped that no one would make trouble for her.</p><p>That was until she heard someone speak from behind her, "Heyyy, you're that shorty that Kuroo hangs out with." Yachi jumped and turned around to see Fukurodani's captain grinning at her.</p><p>" U-uh, me?" Yachi stuttered out pointing to herself, "Yeah you! Ya know, you're a lot shorter up close." Yachi stared up at the tall boy who seemed to be even taller because of his spiked up hair. "O-oh, well yeah i'm kinda short. But you're really tall too!"</p><p>Bokuto laughed, "Of course I am! I can't be the strongest ace if I'm not!" The boy standing behind him who Yachi recognized as the vice captain spoke up, " Bokuto-san, you are ranked 4th. You aren't even in the top 3."</p><p>"Akaashiii, you didn't have to tell her that." Bokuto whined. Akaashi just stared at him dryly before Bokuto turned back to Yachi. "Well anyways, I wanted to meet you cause Kuroo is always talking to you and looking at you."</p><p>Bokuto leaned in as if he was telling a secret, "I think he likes you." Yachi turned bright red "Oh no, he probably doesn't and is just being nice." Bokuto looked confused for a second and turned to Akaashi, "Hey Akaashi, Kuroo likes her right?" Akaashi nodded and Bokuto turns back around and smiles. "See? told ya."</p><p>Yachi didn't know what to say but thankfully it was her turn to get dinner. Once she got her tray she turned to the two boys and said "It was nice meeting you, but i gotta go." She hurried off to the table where the other girls were sitting.</p><p>She was about to sit down when she heard her name being called from another table, looking up she saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sitting there and Yamaguchi was waving her over. She smiled at them and turned to walk over to their table.</p><p>she set her tray down and plopped down next to Yamaguchi facing the door and Tsukishima. "Hello guys, how was your practice games today?" Tsukishima frowned, " Tiring. For as hard as the team plays it seems like we keep losing."</p><p>"But it seems like the team is getting better, in fact just today i noticed how close you guys were to pulling off that attack where you all move at the same time!" Yachi pointed out and Yamaguchi nodded, "Yacchan is right, I think that Karasuno is getting better and that's why i'm going to work harder at my jump floater so that when the time comes i wont let the team down."</p><p>Yachi turned and looked at the door while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started talking about a movie they had seen recently. she noticed the door open and as her luck would have it Kuroo and Kenma walk in, she watches him as he greets Bokuto and the other boys at the table and then goes up the short line and gets his food.</p><p>He sits back down at his table and starts joking around with Bokuto and Akaashi.</p><p>Yachi couldn't help but notice how he had a habit of reaching his hand up into his hair and ruffling it a bit, she wondered if his hair felt as spiky as it looked. Yachi feels her cheeks heat up when she realized she had been thinking about him and she looks down to her food and pretends that she wasn't staring at him.</p><p>"Yacchan, what were you looking at?" asks Yamaguchi as he looks over in the direction that Yachi was just staring at. He sees Kuroo and smiles a little. "Ah i see." Yachi shook her head frantically, "No no. it's not what you think." "Oh really? so you weren't just staring at Nekoma's captain right now?" Yamaguchi said and Yachi shook her head.</p><p>"Liar." Tsukishima scoffed, "You were making heart eyes at him." Yachi blushed and said nothing as Tsukishima laughed, "You're really oblivious aren't you Yachi." then he picked up his plate and said "I'm leaving now, I'll see you two later."</p><p>"Bye Tsuki!" Yamaguchi called after him. Yachi picked at her food not very hungry anymore, "Are you ok?" Yamaguchi asks looking at her. "Oh, yeah. I guess so." Yachi says unconvincingly, she was still thinking about what Tsukishma had said about her being oblivious. </p><p>Yamaguchi sighed and took her tray with him as he returned them to the kitchen. "thank you." Yachi said when he returned, "of course, now come on. I bet the sunset is pretty tonight." Yamaguchi and Yachi walked towards the door and yachi could help but feel self conscious as she walked past the table that held Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sat down at the table with his food tray and immediately Bokuto turned to him. "Hey hey Kuroo. where were you? practicing more so you can try to catch up to me?" Kuroo playfully rolls his eyes and says "no way, if i was to play like you do Nekoma would loose every match."</p><p>Bokuto pouts for a second before turning to Kuroo with a knowing grin on his face. "Hey Kuroo, guess who i saw today?" Kuroo looked at him confused before Bokuto burst out "That girl you like! you know, Karasuno's manager?"</p><p>Kuroo nearly choked on his food, "What? I don't like her!" Akaashi and Bokuto share a look that says that they clearly don't believe him. Bokuto laughs and says "I thought you were supposed to be smart? Even me, who isn't exactly a smarty pants can see that you are totally into her. I mean you always are talking to her and looking at her, am i right Akaashi?"</p><p>Akaashi nodded and said " Bokuto-san is right, you have a crush on her." Kuroo looked over to where she was sitting to see her and a guy from her team start walking to the door, Kuroo watched Yachi leave the cafeteria before turning to see his friends looking at him with matching smug smiles.</p><p>" Looks like we were right." Akaashi said to Bokuto. "Ok, ok Maybe I do have a little crush on her." Kuroo admitted feeling his cheeks heat up a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi led Yachi out to the grassy hill that they had been running up all camp long. they sat down and looked at how the sun dyed the clouds and the sky pink and orange.</p><p>Yachi laid down with the grass tickling her arms, Yamaguchi sat beside her and said "So, whats your feelings towards Kuroo?" Yachi looked over at him alarmed at the sudden question. "Uh well i don't know, I think he's nice although he says somethings that embarrass me."</p><p>"Do you think the things he says embarrasses you cause you like him?" Yamaguchi asks again. Yachi blushed furiously " I don't think it's a crush!" Yamaguchi shot her a look as if to say <em>really? it's not a crush?</em></p><p>Yachi looked away and mumbled "Well I don't really know." Then she looked back at him and asked "Hey Yamaguchi, how did you know that you liked Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi looked at the clouds thoughtfully, by now the sunset had become a purplish blue.</p><p>"Well, i guess i would say that i knew i liked him cause i would always seek him out in crowds. And when he was around i would blush and stutter. But mostly i think that i knew i liked him cause when he wasn't around i couldn't stop thinking about him."</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled fondly as he remembered the past, "When i finally confessed i was so happy to find out he felt the same way." "how long have you guys been together?" Yachi asked, " About a year and half pretty soon." Yamaguchi said watching the last streaks of sun start to disappear behind the mountain.</p><p>Yachi thought about what he had said about how he knew he had a crush, she thought about all the times she had seen and thought about Kuroo and how drawing him made her stomach get fluttery.</p><p>Yachi covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly "OH MY GOD I LIKE HIM!" Yamaguchi laughed out loud, "Took you long enough."</p><p>"nooooo!" Yachi rolled around on the grass before sitting up straight, "Now what?! I know I like him so from now on every interaction will be so awkward! How can i possibly face him now?"</p><p>"Yacchan, don't worry. i'm pretty sure he likes you too." Yachi looked up at him shocked. "Me? you think? No. no way he doesn't."</p><p>"yes he does! He doesn't act like that around anyone but you." Yamaguchi insists. Yachi frowns and says " I don't know, i mean he is really cool and handsome, not to mention a third year! Why would he like me?" Yamaguchi grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze.</p><p>"That's what i thought when i liked Tsuki, I always thought that I wasn't good enough for him but now look at us. all i'm saying is nothing is impossible, I truly think he likes you Yacchan." Yachi smiled "Thanks Yamaguchi."</p><p>They then when back inside the school because it was growing dark. Yachi met up with the rest of the managers and they all spend the rest of the evening together, although throughout the whole rest of the evening Yachi can't help but think about Kuroo and her new found feelings towards him.</p><p>While they were all getting ready for bed Eri turns to Yachi who was pulling on her sleep shorts and a tee shirt. "Hey you've seemed a little out of it and distant this evening, are you alright?"</p><p>Yachi nodded frantically "Oh yes! I'm just a little sleepy." Eri nodded, believing her and then saying "Well hopefully you can sleep well, but with the clouds and this heat it might be hard to sleep."</p><p>Yachi agreed, the clouds had now completely covered the sky and there was no signs of the air cooling off. Yachi went and washed her face and brushed her teeth with the other managers.</p><p>When she finally laid down in her bed she found herself to actually be quiet sleepy so she let the quiet chatter of the girls lull her to sleep. </p><p>It was hot. That was the first thought that entered Yachi's mind when she awoke from sleep. It felt as if there was a blanket on the whole room, she felt like she was suffocating and that certainly wasn't going to help her get any sleep.</p><p>Yachi slowly sat up and looked around, it was dead quiet in the room. She didn't want to turn on her phone to see what time it was in fear of waking anyone up so instead she got up and quietly walked over to the window.</p><p>there was no sign of morning so yachi turned and wondered if she should just try to go back to sleep. But it was so hot in the room, and after walking to the window she wasn't feeling very tired. So she went over to where her bag lay and pulled out her coin purse.</p><p>she had seen a vending machine around and she decided that a cold juice might make her sleepy or at least give her something to do. No one could get mad at her for that right?</p><p>Still she felt like she was on an adventure as she debated putting on shoes, she decided not to as she wasn't going far. Silently she slid open her door and walked out into the deserted hallway.</p><p>The hallway was still filled with the same thick air, the heat put her in a drowsy, honeyed mood and she felt like she was in a dream as she made her way to the machines. she found herself by the hallway that the boys were sleeping, she passed that hallway and realized that she was unsure as to where exactly the drink machine was. After a few minutes she finally found the glowing machine.</p><p>She smiled and silently congratulated herself on finding it all by herself. As Yachi started towards the machine she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her, she froze and whipped around to see who was coming.</p><p>She was scared it was going to be an intruder or a teacher who was coming to scold her for being up so late. Then a shadowy figure came around the corner and stepped into the light of the vending machine, it was Kuroo.</p><p>Yachi didn't know if she had rather it be an intruder or not. Kuroo looked surprised to see her there but a lazy grin quickly slid onto his face. "Hey little crow. what are you doing up?" Yachi's face felt warm and she felt nervous at the prospect of being alone with Kuroo so late at night.</p><p>"Oh, um I uh, i couldn't sleep." Yachi managed to get out and then cursed herself for sounding so silly and nervous. But if Kuroo had noticed he didn't say so, " Oh yeah? I'm surprised to see you up and walking around, i wouldn't of thought you were one to break rules." Kuroo said as he walked over to the machine and pulled out his wallet.</p><p>"W-well you're up too, so it looks like you are breaking the rules also." Yachi said finding some courage to say what she thought, maybe it was the heat or the mood she was in but her usual shyness wasn't to be found and the nervousness she has originally felt seemed to be draining away.</p><p>"Yeah you go me there Yacchan." Kuroo said as he fed the machine his money. "Yacchan?" Yachi repeated. "Yeah, i heard your teammate call you it. also the managers so i thought to use it too." Kuroo said as he pressed a button and the machine produced a can of juice.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked her pulling out another coin. "Oh you don't have to, i can pay for myself." Yachi started but Kuroo shook his head. "Nope, i wont let you." Yachi gave a small sigh and walked over to the machine to look at the choices, she could feel Kuroo's eyes watching her closely as she studied the different drinks.</p><p>"I'll go with C4" she said at last. Kuroo nodded and paid for her drink. The can was cold and nice on her hand, it felt strange considering how hot it was. As if Kuroo read her mind he asked "Do you want to go outside? there might be a breeze and it might feel cooler out there."</p><p>Yachi hesitated, "Isn't that against the rules?" Kuroo let out a low chuckle " Yeah but we are already breaking the rules so whats wrong with breaking another?" "Well if you put it like that..." Yachi said with a smile.</p><p>Kuroo led the way to the door that led into the hot night, there was a light hot breeze that didn't do much to cool them down but the air wasn't as stuffy. yachi took a deep breath and looked over to Kuroo, it was lighter outside and she could see he was wearing shorts and a tee shirt.</p><p>She noticed he was also looking at her and she blushed a little. " You aren't wearing shoes?" he asked and Yachi looked down to see he was right. "Oh, yeah i wasn't expecting to come outside i guess." She admitted.</p><p>"You look even shorter without shoes" Kuroo teased, he was towering over her but for some reason instead of the usual fear she gets when someone so big is next to her she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach.</p><p>"well maybe you're just too tall." She shot back giggling a little, Kuroo rolled his eyes at her and she took a sip of her juice. it was sweet and cold and she sighed a little, they started walking aimlessly around the school.</p><p>It was quiet for a little but and Yachi's mind was racing trying to come up with ideas on conversation starters. "So... what made you get into volleyball?"she asked.</p><p>Kuroo looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Well, i was always pretty into it. and when i moved i met Kenma and we started playing together, and then we just ended up playing as teammates. Although Kenma only joined high school volleyball because of me I feel like he is getting more into it because of the competition between us and Karasuno."</p><p>Yachi noticed how Kuroo's whole face lit up while he was talking about volleyball and his friends it made her mood better just listening to him. " Because of your number 10 Kenma seems to have a new spark when it comes to volleyball." Kuroo finished and then looked a little embarrassed.</p><p>"You just made me rant Yacchan, not cool." Yachi smiled, "It's ok, i like hearing about you." She blushed a little when she said that and although it was dark she felt like he was blushing a little too.</p><p>They were walking by the front of the school when all of a sudden a car pulled up, Yachi looked at the car confused for a moment before feeling her hand being grabbed and she was yanked behind a wall and into Kuroo.</p><p>"What? whats wrong?" she whispered to him, Kuroo leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear and giving her goosebumps despite the heat. " It's the coaches, they are back from drinking."</p><p>Sure enough they heard loud drunken voices pierce the quiet night and they stayed behind the wall as the voices giggled and staggered up the steps of the school. Yachi held her breath as they passed right by them and the footsteps faded away. The silence of the night settled around them again.</p><p>Yachi noticed that her and Kuroo were still holding hands and her face turned bright red. Kuroo noticed that they were holding hands to and he let his grip loosen, "sorry." He said and he was about to let go when some strange new confidence bubbled up inside of Yachi and she held on to his hand.</p><p>"Wait." she said before she could think, "U-um you don't have to let go." She said quietly her face burning. Kuroo looked surprised but he didn't let go and they stated to walk again, hand in hand.</p><p>Yachi was thankful for the dark cause she was blushing and she was sure Kuroo was too. His hand felt warm and slightly calloused. his hands were so big compared to hers and she found herself enjoying the feeling of holding his hand.</p><p>"so tell me about you now." Kuroo's voice interrupted Yachi from her daze and she looked over to him, "Oh, well my life isn't too exciting. I live with my mom and she works a lot so i'm usually on my own. But that's ok! cause i like being alone sometimes. and now i have my team so i never really feel like i'm truly alone." Yachi smiles up at Kuroo, "I'm really glad i joined the team."</p><p>Kuroo squeezes her hand a little and they walk in silence for a while, Yachi never wants the night to end but sadly they finish their juices and Kuroo says "We should head back." Yachi nods and they walk back into the school.</p><p>She doesn't want to let go of his hand she realizes. They stop at the hallway that forces them to part and go separate ways, "So I guess this is good night then." Yachi says a little reluctantly, she loosens her grip on his hand and lets go but to her surprise he still held on to her hand.</p><p>Yachi looks up confused as to why he wasn't letting go when Kuroo suddenly leans down and presses his lips to hers. It takes her a moment to realize that they were kissing but when she does she feels like her heart is going to explode.</p><p>Kuroo pulls away and Yachi was a blushing mess.</p><p>"Why?" was all she could say. Kuroo let out a small laugh. "Was I wrong in doing that?" Yachi shook her head no. "So then can I do it again?" Yachi looked up in alarm to see Kuroo looking down at her.</p><p>He was so handsome she thought, with butterflies swirling around in her stomach she said "Yes, you can." He leaned down and yachi stood on her tip toes and they kissed once again.</p><p>He tasted like juice she thought to herself, his lips were sweet and cool from the juice and when they pulled apart Yachi felt disappointed.</p><p>"Good night Yacchan." Kuroo said as he turned and started walking away, as Yachi was walking to her room, she felt like she was floating, every step was light and she couldn't keep a smile off of her face.</p><p>She sneakily got back into the room where everyone was sleeping and she laid down. She fell asleep to the memory of cool lips on hers. </p><p> </p><p>Oh my goodness, that chapter took forever to write. Well they did it! I really hope you guys liked it. I'm currently exhausted but it's worth it cause i finished the chapter. &lt;3               </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey.... so i'm back, i'm so sorry. School happened and i lost all motivation to keep this up but I felt so guilty leaving it unfinished so here i am, fully motivated and ready to try this again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi woke up to the sun in her eyes and the other girls sitting up and giggling at something, Yachi sat up and looked over to see Saeko passed out from last night's drinking.</p>
<p>Last night.</p>
<p>the memories hit her like a train, Yachi was sure if it was possible her face would be steaming. She buried her face into her pillow before realizing that looked suspicious and if anyone saw her face they would know something had happened.</p>
<p>She got up and slid open the door, she rushed into the bathroom and made sure it was empty before she pushed her way into an empty stall and sat down heavily on the toilet. Yachi buried her face in her hands and let out a silent yet powerful scream.</p>
<p>After she got that out of her system she went to the empty sink that was dry, showing that no one had used it in a while. Yachi looked at her flushed face in the mirror, she saw the same girl she had always seen, she touched her lips, but he had kissed her last night.</p>
<p>Kuroo had kissed her. <em>He</em> had kissed <em>her</em>!</p>
<p>A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her and she turned on the sink to splash some cold water on her face in hopes it brings down the redness of her cheeks. After a few moments to compose herself she came back into the room where luckily no one had noticed her gone.</p>
<p>She followed the other girl's actions in getting changed, washing their faces and doing their hair. Yachi decided in a half up half down hairstyle and pulled out pieces to frame her face.</p>
<p>Eri was next to her putting on light makeup and Yachi looked to her bag, she had brought some tinted lip gloss and mascara but so far she hadn't used it.</p>
<p>Tentatively, she pulled out her mascara and did a few swipes on her eyelashes watching them darken and appear longer and fuller. she matched the other eye and then put it away. The lip gloss was a soft pink color and shimmered as Yachi applied it to her bottom lip, she then pressed her lips together to get it on her top lip.</p>
<p>She put her makeup away and followed Kaori back to the room to put her bag away. Yachi collected her notebook and pen and then made her way to the cafeteria only to run into Yamaguchi. "Good morning Yacchan, how'd you sleep?"</p>
<p>One thing Yachi knew about herself was that she was a terrible liar, and doubled with the fact that this was such a big secret event that happened she couldn't stop the fiery blush that flamed up her neck and cheeks or the shakiness of her voice when she said " O-oh, it was just fine."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi looked down at her with a confused expression on his face, "are you ok? did something happen?" Yachi shook her head frantically, "No! I-I mean no, nothing happened." She laughs sheepishly and Yamaguchi gives her a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>"You are the worst liar Yachi i swear, Come on." Yamaguchi motions for her to follow him and he leads her to a dead end hallway. "You aren't leaving till you tell me." He says, Yachi sighs in defeat and relays last night's events to Yamaguchi, while covering her face with her hands so he can't see how hot and red her cheeks are.</p>
<p>When she was done there was a moment of silence between the two before Yamaguchi lets out a loud gleeful cackle "Oh my god Yacchan! I can't believe you, hold on i'm calling Tsuki."</p>
<p>"W-wait what?" Yachi started but he had his phone out and Yachi stood there wanting to melt into the floor from embarrassment as Yamaguchi excitedly retold her story to his boyfriend who was grouchy from being called so early in the morning. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you Yachi." Tsuki finally said when Yamaguchi was done.</p>
<p>"U-uh yeah, thanks." Yachi mumbled through her hands. Yamaguchi laughed and said goodbye to Tsukishima, them he came over to her and patted her head. "Sorry for making you embarrassed." He apologized, Yachi shook her head "It's alright i knew you were going to be excited."</p>
<p>They then went into the mostly full cafeteria to get breakfast, Yachi sat at a table with Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi. She was listening to Hinata and Nishinoya excitedly talk about a pro volleyball match they had seen and how they could replicate their plays when she looked up to see Kuroo and some of his team members walk into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>She watched Kuroo's eyes as they drifted around the room before settling on her own. Yachi's face sprouted a light blush but instead of looking away like she used to she gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>He paused for a moment before giving her a grin that made her stomach flip. She looked back to her table mates to see Yamaguchi giving her a knowing grin. She scowled playfully at him and then went back to listening to her teammates' energetic rambling. </p>
<p>After breakfast she follows the boys out to the gym to help set up. She is rolling the ball cart out onto the court when Yukie comes up to her, "Hey Yacchan, how are you?" Yachi looks up and smiles at her, "I'm doing good, thank you for asking."</p>
<p>"Well I just wanted to remind you that tonight it's your turn to help cook dinner so make sure to go to the kitchen like an hour and a half before dinner time ok?" Yukie said, Yachi had completely forgotten that tonight she was helping with dinner so she was glad she was reminded.</p>
<p>" Will do." She responded happily and Yukie laughed, "Make sure to give me an extra scoop of rice!" Yachi laughed and promised to do that. She walked the ball cart to the far end of the gym where Karasuno was starting today.</p>
<p>She helped Kiyoko set up chairs for the coaches and themselves, Yachi settled down in her chair and took out her notebook to record Karasuno's progress. She had decided to take notes on how the team's evolution was progressing and anything else the team might find useful.</p>
<p>She planned on letting Hinata and Kageyama look over it at the end of training camp because she knew that they would be the ones who would want to read it. She also had written down observations about other teams that she thought would be relevant.</p>
<p>Yachi allowed herself to get lost in the flurry of the game and was able to get more notes and drawings of Nishinoya, Daichi and Kageyama. Her eyes wondered over to see who Nekoma was playing and she noticed that they weren't playing any team this rotation, they were watching the Fukurodani and Ubugawa match.</p>
<p>She let her eyes rest on Kuroo for a few moments before turning her attention back to her own team who were battling hard against Shinzen's team. Yachi tries to reel her focus back on the match but every few seconds her mind goes back to last night's events.</p>
<p>She shakes her head to try to rid herself of her thoughts and Kiyoko looks over at her confused. Embarrassed she looks down at her notebook and picks up her pen to start her notes again.</p>
<p>She was able to get through the rest of the set without getting lost in her thoughts, as the set came to and end Yachi got up with Kiyoko to refill the waters. She picked up half of the bottles while Kiyoko got the other half, Yachi set off in a quick walk to the other side of the gym where the door was.</p>
<p>She was thinking about how nice it would be to get out of the stuffy gym when all of a sudden she heard someone yell "Look out!" Yachi looked up only to feel something smack her hard in the side of the head. She opened her eyes to find herself laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling surrounded by the empty water bottles that had rolled all over the court.</p>
<p>Her head was aching and her vision was fuzzy, yachi didn't know if it was from tears or from hitting her head. A moment later Faces appeared over her, Yachi blinked again and her vision cleared. Takeda sensei, Kiyoko, Daichi, Hinata were all standing around her, and Kuroo?</p>
<p>Yachi sat up and immediately was faced with questions. "Yachi, are you ok? does your head hurt?" Takeda asked feeling for a bump. Yachi winced when he found the spot that the ball had hit.</p>
<p>Yachi looked up at the worried faces surrounding her and felt awful at the fact that she had caused this scene. She had disrupted both of the volleyball games simply because she had not been looking while walking.</p>
<p>She lowered her head in shame and started to grab the fallen bottles that were scattered across the court. "Hitoka, I can do that." Kiyoko said stopping Yachi. "But it's my fault they are like this." Yachi exclaimed, reaching for a bottle only to have Kiyoko stop her again. "I'm also a manager, i can cover for you while you go get some ice."</p>
<p>Yachi nodded and slowly stood up, she reassured Hinata that she was just fine and to go back to the game. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kuroo, "You crows go back to your game, we don't have a match right now so i can take her to get ice."</p>
<p>Hinata agreed and Daichi shot Kuroo a quick look that seemed to have a message with it before turning back to his team. Kuroo looked down at Yachi and said "Come on Yacchan, lets get you fixed up."</p>
<p>They left the gym and walked down the hall to where the nurses office was, they entered the room and yachi went and sat on one of the counters to watch Kuroo get the ice. "I noticed you looked pretty upset back there." Kuroo spoke as he pulled out a plastic bag and started scooping ice into it."and not the type of upset you get from being hit with a volleyball. So whats up?"</p>
<p>He finished scooping ice and was now letting all the air out of it and tying the bag shut. "I just feel bad," Yachi said with a sigh, surprised that she was being this open and honest with him. But she found that she was comfortable with just the two of them together in the air conditioned nurses office.</p>
<p>"I caused a while scene and stopped both games and worried everyone just because i couldn't look where i was going and now Kiyoko had to do more work. I feel like a burden and also my head hurts." She finished with a pout and Kuroo gave a chuckle as he came over to her with the bag of ice. " Where did the ball hit?" He asked and Yachi pointed out the spot on her head.</p>
<p>Kuroo carefully placed the bag on her head and held it there. " First off it was in no way your fault, it was Bokuto's for trying out some complex serve he saw in a pro volleyball match earlier. And he feels really bad about it so expect to be met with a very apologetic Bokuto when we get back." Yachi giggled a little at the thought of Bokuto dramatically apologizing to her.</p>
<p>"And second you aren't a burden whatsoever. If you had just popped up like it was nothing after getting hit with one of Bokuto's power serves you might be a superhuman. And now you can say you survived being hit by the 4th strongest ace." Kuroo teased with a smile, Yachi smiled back up at him.</p>
<p>Her previous feelings were gone and all she felt now was a dull pain in her head and butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you Kuroo, you're pretty good at cheering people up you know?" Kuroo grinned and said "Well of course, I'm good at most things i'll have you know."</p>
<p>He paused and looked at her again and then said " You know for getting hit in the head with a volleyball a few minutes ago you look super cute." Yachi felt her face turn bright red and Kuroo let out one of his heyina laughs that made Yachi giggle as well.</p>
<p>Yachi slid off the counter where she had been sitting and said "We should probably get back." Kuroo nodded and let Yachi hold the ice on her head. He followed her out to the hallway where they walked side by side to the gym.</p>
<p>At the end of the hallway right before the gym entrance Kuroo stopped and said "Wait, I forgot something." Yachi turned to him and said "What is it? Do you need help remembering it?" Kuroo looked down at her, "No i know what it is." She thought she saw a smirk on his face but she couldn't tell because he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a brief kiss.</p>
<p>"I meant to do that in the nurses office but here works fine." Kuroo said as he made his way back into the gym. Yachi stood there with her face on fire, she was surprised the ice didn't all melt from how hot her face felt. It took her a few moments to regain herself before she walked into the gym again. </p>
<p>She walks back into the gym to see the boys have gone back to playing volleyball, it was as if nothing had ever happened. She makes her way back to her team this time keeping an eye on the courts to make sure no stray balls come at her again.</p>
<p>She sits down in the chair she previously was in and is immediately approached by Sugawara and Yamaguchi. " Yacchan are you ok?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly, "I'm alright, just a little bump on the head." Yachi assures him.</p>
<p>"More than a little bump, you collapsed like you got knocked out." Tsukishima said as he approached them all. Sugawara frowned at him and then said "knock it off, no need to scare her. what matters is you're fine. and we are going to kick fukarodani's ass at the next match to pay them back for nailing our precious manager with a volleyball." Sugawara said passionately.</p>
<p>Yachi couldn't help but laugh at Sugawara's chaotic speech, she watched for a little more with the boys as the set finished up. When the set was done Hinata came speeding over to her, "Are you ok? Do you have brain damage? That ball hit you like Boom!"</p>
<p>Yachi grimiced a little at the memory of getting hit with the ball before smiling up at him, "I'm all good! I'll probably have a bump but other than that i'll be just fine, no brain damage to be had."</p>
<p>Hinata smiled broadly and then from behind him Nishinoya declared "We are going to pay Fukurodani back for this attempted murder!" Ennoshita looked over at Nishinoya dryly, "Attempted murder? That's a stretch, and how are you going to pay them back exactly?"</p>
<p>"By winning next match of course. We'll show those owls!" Nishinoya said while high fiving Tanaka, Yachi couldn't help but laugh at her teammates.</p>
<p>But she felt warm inside, she felt like she was cared about and like she was truly apart of the team.</p>
<p>Smiling she said "Don't worry everyone I'm just fine, Just go out there and do your best!" Daichi smiled at her and said "I couldn't put it better myself." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here this is, I hope it's as good as the other chapters. I haven't written in a long time but i found that i really enjoyed writing this today. Thank you again so all the support and i hope everyone has a great Christmas. &lt;3                          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Extra Rice and the Midnight Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello! I'm back with a new chapter for everyone. I hope everyone is having a great day or night depending on when you read this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi is faced down with the biggest most dramatic apology she had ever received. Bokuto was groveling at her feet which was a feat in itself because he was a huge man.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Yacchan! Please forgive me I don't deserve to be captain anymore, not after I hit an innocent bystander. AKAASHI!" He looked over to where his vice captain was standing looking tired and also slightly amused at his captain’s antics “you are now captain”. he said standing up and putting his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, “ it's your time to shine. Take them to Nationals for me.”</p>
<p>He looks serious for a second before going back into his saddened state. Yachi fights back a smile and looks around to see that Tsukishima is outright laughing at him and even Bokuto's teammates are smiling at his dramatic declaration.</p>
<p>Tanaka steps up and says “As payback for hitting our manager we are going to wipe the floor with you owls!" and Nishinoya jumps up behind him and adds "And when it's dinner time she's going to give you all small servings.”</p>
<p>Bokuto Looks over at Yachi With puppy dog eyes in a silent beg to not give him less food. Yachi can't hold it in anymore and she lets out her laughter,"I forgive you Bokuto, please don't worry yourself. And at dinner i'll give you and extra scoop of rice alright?"</p>
<p>He straightens up suddenly as if he was never sad at all and says " Alright! Now about wiping the floors with us," he looks over to Karasuno and Yachi can see his eyes sharp and sparkling in reaction to the threat, "You crows sure can try."</p>
<p>He turns back to his team and Yachi almost thinks he seems intimidating and cool before he jumps up and says " Akaashi! I'm back as captain now, ok?" Akaashi simply smiles and says "Glad your back, we missed you."</p>
<p>The two teams line up to start the game and Yachi sits down in a chair to watch, a few moments later Kiyoko comes up to her. "Are you able to do your dinner shift tonight? I can take over for you if you'd like."</p>
<p>Yachi shook her head quickly and winced as the motion causes her head to thump in dull pain. "No, i'm just fine I can do my shift tonight don't worry." Kiyoko smiled at her and nodded, "alright just let me know if anything changes."</p>
<p>She nods to the older girl before turning back to watch the game start,  Karasuno starts fiercely and manages to take the first set from Fukurodani. However Fukurodani makes a comeback and takes the second set, they barely beat Karasuno in the third set with a score of 26 to 28.</p>
<p>Yachi records in her notebook the improvements the boys have made over the course of the camp and how far they have come as a team. She can't help but to fill with pride for her team when she thinks about how far they have come in the few short weeks she has known them.</p>
<p>Yachi watches a few other games and keeps track of Karasuno's wins and loses, until she looks up at the clock and sees she has a few minutes until she has to go to the kitchen to help cook. She stands up and stretches her hands above her head and turns to pick up her notebook and pen.</p>
<p>She makes her way out of the gym and walks down the steps. The sun is setting and casts a pretty golden glow onto everything it touches. Yachi hurries over to the kitchen where a few of the parents and Eri were starting prep.</p>
<p>Yachi sets aside her jacket and book and ties on an apron, She takes down her half up half down hair style in order to put it up in a full ponytail. She washes her hands and joins the rest of the group in cooking dinner.</p>
<p>Yachi peels vegetables and makes an obscene amount of rice for all the boys, soon enough the meal was done and she could hear the first group of players coming down the hall. Yachi stood next to the rice cooker spoon in hand, she felt like a knight sent to kill the dragon.</p>
<p>Only instead of killing a dragon she was feeding 5 teams of giant hungry volleyball players. She filled up bowl after bowl of rice and eventually she looked up to find herself facing her own team, " Hey Hinata, you want an extra scoop of rice?" she offered, "Oh yes please!" Hinata nodded and Yachi piled some more rice onto his bowl. She found herself doing the same for Kageyama, Nishinoya and a few others on her team.</p>
<p>"Thank you Yachi." Asahi says as she fills his bowl, he is the last of her teammates and as he leaves she sees Bokuto and Akaashi come up next. "Hey Yacchan!" Bokuto says happily as he hands his bowl over to her, she fills it with an extra scoop just like she promised and handed it back.</p>
<p>"Hi Bokuto, how were your matches?" He grinned and told her about some plays he had made while she filled up Akaashi's bowl. "Wow, sounds pretty amazing Bokuto." Yachi smiled up at him as the two walked back towards their table.</p>
<p>Kohana came up next and handed his bowl to Yachi, "Sorry our captain is a bit of an idiot, how's your head?" Yachi handed him his bowl back and said "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking though."</p>
<p>He nodded and moved away and Yachi continued to fill up bowls until finally the last bowl had been filled. Then she took off her apron and grabbed her food and jacket and went over to the table where the other managers were sitting.</p>
<p>She takes as seat glad to be off her feet finally, Yachi starts eating and realizes how hungry she was. She listens to the other girls talk about their day and tell stories from previous years.</p>
<p>Eri was in the middle of telling a story about how she had once accidentally split all the boy's water bottles during her first week of being a manager when Yachi finished her food. Kaori offers to take her tray with hers and Yachi thanks her gratefully.</p>
<p>She sat back in her chair and raised her cup to her lips and causally looked around the room. she saw her team being as energetic as ever, Kageyama was scolding hinata for something and Sugawara was laughing at the two.</p>
<p>She looked over to see Kuroo standing up from his table and walking to where they put their trays away. He sets his down but he doesn't go back to his table, it takes her a second before she realizes but when she does she chokes on her water.</p>
<p>Kuroo was coming over to her table.</p>
<p>she watches as he approaches the table. Eri stops her story and the girls look up at him, "Hey Kuroo." Yukie says, Yachi looks to see her team is looking over at them curiously. "Hey Yukie." He greets her before turning to Yachi who was avoiding his gaze.</p>
<p>"Yacchan." Yachi turned bright red and looks up at him, he had a smug smile on his face and it made her mad. He knew he was embarrassing her by doing this! " I wanted to talk to you can you come outside with me?"</p>
<p>she thought about saying no and pretending she had no idea why he came up to her but she only thought about it for a second before she was standing up and following him out of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>She could feel the eyes of the other managers and her teammates on her as they left through the doors. They walked down the hallway and to Yachi's mild horror Tsukishima was coming from the bathroom.</p>
<p>He looked over the two of them and met her eyes. He gave her a knowing look that looked a little mocking and then made his way back into the cafeteria. Kuroo pushed open the doors and they stepped out into the warm night.</p>
<p>Kuroo turned to Yachi and gave her a charming smile "Sorry about that i didn't embarrass you too much right? Well your face did get pretty red so i guess that answers that" Yachi frowned at him for a second before giving in and smiling back.</p>
<p>She couldn't help it, his smile was contagious. "Thanks to you i'm going to get interrogated by the other managers and my own teammates." she told him and he let out a laugh that she was finding more and more cute than funny.</p>
<p>"Well i have to say the death glares i got from your team make me feel special, your team really likes you Yacchan." He walks down the the stairs and sits, Yachi follows his lead and sits beside him on the stairs.</p>
<p>"So what was so important you had to call me outside?" She asks a little nervous of the answer. "Huh? oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to you and i was going to wait till you got up and put your tray away but Kaori did it for you so I just decided to go over to your table." Yachi stared at him for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.</p>
<p>"You are so bold, I would never of thought about doing something like that." Kuroo let out his own chuckle and said "Well it's a good thing i did because look where we are now." As he said that he lazily swung an arm over Yachi's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.</p>
<p>Yachi blushed a little before smiling and leaning into his side. They stayed like that for a while, just talking. They talked about everything and nothing, they looked up at the stars that were twinkling in the sky and the half moon that hung up with the stars.</p>
<p>Eventually Yachi stood up and said "I should get going." Kuroo nodded and stood up too, they turned towards the school and saw Tanaka, Daichi and Sugawara all hanging out by the entrence.</p>
<p>Yachi felt a little embarrassed but also touched that they stayed close by to keep an eye on her. Tanaka was glaring daggers at Kuroo and making his aggressive faces that he does to opponents on other teams.</p>
<p>They stop a little ways from the door and Kuroo leans down and whispers in her ear "Can i kiss you goodbye?" Yachi pauses for a moment before saying "No, there are others here and you only want to just to make them mad."</p>
<p>Kuroo grinned down at her, "Looks like you know me pretty well. Alright, I'll see you soon Yacchan." Yachi waved bye and hurried past her teammates, she didn't want to be there when they gave Kuroo the third degree.</p>
<p>Briefly she wondered why he had said he would see her soon instead of tomorrow but she didn't think too much of it and it all but left her mind when she opened the door to the manager's room and was pounced on by the other girls.</p>
<p>"Yacchan! What was that?" Eri all but squealed in delight as the girls gathered around her. It was clear they were expecting a story time with no details left out. "O-oh, um well you see." Yachi began, she wondered if she should just tell them everything but the thought of telling them about the late night kiss and the kiss outside the gym made her feel like her head was going to explode.</p>
<p>So she said "W- well i guess it's apparent now but Kuroo and I have a think going. Um I guess it started when i kept score for his team a few days back?" Kaori let out a gasp of delight and said "Wasn't he the one who too you to the nurse's office today?"</p>
<p>The other girls let out a string of giggles and look back to Yachi to let her continue. " Oh well yeah, he was. N-nothing happened though! he just gave me ice and made sure I was feeling alright. A-and he cheered me up."</p>
<p>Eri let out a happy sigh and fell back onto a futon, "I am such a sucker for sappy romance. Good for you Yacchan, he's a catch." Yachi felt her face grow redder and she looked over to Kiyoko to read her expression, She looked surprised to find out the information but there was no judgement behind her eyes to Yachi's relief.</p>
<p>They sat in silence before Kaori let out a small laugh "Well this is going to be one interesting midnight meet." Yachi looked at her with confusion and saw Kiyoko do the same. "What's that?" Kiyoko asked.</p>
<p>Kaori looked up in confusion before saying "Oh right! You crows are new to the camp, well the midnight meet is a tradition where on the last night of camp the captains, vice captains, and managers all meet up at midnight in the kitchen and hangout and bond." Yachi listened intrigued, so that is what Kuroo meant when he said see you soon.</p>
<p>"That sounds fun." Yachi said, "It is! we all tell stories and eat snacks and just have a good time." Eri says and Yachi can't help but feel excited for this midnight meet. They all get ready for bed as usual, Yachi momentarily wonders what she should wear before looking at the other girl's outfits and deciding to wear her polka dot PJ pants and her blue short sleeve shirt.</p>
<p>she washed her face and brushes her teeth like she would if she was going to bed but instead of sleeping they turn the lights off and  sit up together waiting for midnight to come around. Luckily for them Saeko, and the coaches had gone out for drinks so they were all alone. After an hour Yachi started feeling tired, it had been a long day but she wanted to stay up for the midnight meet.</p>
<p>Yukie noticed Yachi struggling to stay awake and said "Yacchan if you want to sleep for a few hours we will wake you up when it is time to go." Yachi thanked them before laying down on her futon and promptly falling asleep.</p>
<p>Yachi was woken up by Eri gently shaking her, at first she was confused as to why she was being woken up while it was dark. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but as she sat up she remembered the reason why.</p>
<p>Her tiredness was forgotten instantly and instead she was filled with excitement as she slipped on her shoes with the other girls and tiptoed out into the hallway. It was the same hallway she had walked last night when she had run into Kuroo but this time instead of the drowsy suppressive heat she felt awake and alert as they made their way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>they round a corner to see Bokuto and Akaashi coming up from a different hallway, Bokuto raises his arm and looks like he's about to shout out a greeting when akaashi reaches out and puts his hand on his arm, pulling it down and shaking his head.</p>
<p>That doesn't stop Bokuto from waving wildly yet thankfully silently at they girls. They join up and all make their way into the now empty and dark cafeteria, they cross the large room and open the door to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Masaki and Daiki from Ubugawa and Shinzen were already there with their vice captains, "Hey guys." Daiki greeted them as they all shuffled in, Yachi stood next to the counter with Kiyoko before deciding she would rather sit.</p>
<p>So copying Yukie she hoisted herself up onto the counter, her feet danging as they waited for the rest of the teams. A minute or so later Daichi and Sugawara came through the door along with Kuroo and Nobuyuki, Kuroo and Yachi made eye contact and Yachi smiled at him.</p>
<p>Kuroo made a motion to come over to where Yachi was sitting only to have Sugawara quickly move to take the spot next to Yachi. Sandwiched between Kiyoko and Sugawara Yachi didn't miss the smug smirk Sugawara sent to Kuroo.</p>
<p>One everyone had a spot Daiki began, " What's up guys, welcome to this years midnight meet. This is your first meet right Karasuno?" Daichi nodded and said "Yeah, i'll admit i was surprised when you told me about it but i think it is a pretty cool idea." Masaki pulled up a bag that was at his feet and opened it to show that it was full of canned juices. "Here you guys, I brought the drinks. Yukie, do you have the snacks?"</p>
<p>Yukie scoffed like she had heard a bad joke, " Do i have the snacks? Of course i do. who do you think I am Masaki?" He laughed as Yukie pulled out a bag that Yachi assumed had various snacks inside.</p>
<p>Masaki handed her a juice and she took it, she looked at the label and with a shock realized it as the one she had drank last night when she was with Kuroo. She glanced up to meet kuroo's eyes and smiles slightly, he looked at the juice in her hand and she saw recognition flash in his eyes.</p>
<p>Of course he would remember, he did buy her the drink, he gave her a sly smirk and Yachi looked away. For a moment there was silence only broken by the popping of can lids before Daiki said "Ok, Daichi. I have to know, where the hell did you find your first years? Are they selling them somewhere? And what planet is your little ginger from?" Bokuto chimed in, "Yeah and Tsuki! He's great at blocking when he's not throwing his attitude around."</p>
<p>Daichi smiled and took a sip of his drink. " To be honest I have no idea. Kageyama, our setter came from Kitigawa first, But Hinata came from a no name school. He kinda showed up out of nowhere and took everyone by surprise. And as for Tsukishima, well as much as he complains and acts like he hates the game sometimes there is something in his eyes that lets you now he actually does likes the game. I just think he needs that extra push."</p>
<p>"Hmph." Bokuto grumbles into his juice, "He's kinda mean." Yachi smiles at that as the others laugh at Bokuto. Yachi took a sip of her juice and listened as the players and managers talked and shared stories.</p>
<p>" Yacchan?" Yachi was snapped out of her daze when she heard Bokuto say her name. She looked up to find everyone looking at her, she blushed a bit and said "Sorry, can you say that again?"</p>
<p>Bokuto nodded and she saw Kuroo give her a grin. "I said what made you join the team?" Bokuto repeated. " Oh, well I wasn't apart of any clubs and one day Kiyoko came up to me and asked me if i wanted to join. she took me over to the gym where I met everyone." Yachi paused looking around, everyone was listening to her story.</p>
<p>It felt weird being the center of attention but she continued. "To be honest at first i didn't think I was going to join but I ended up tutoring Hinata and Kageyama so they could make it to the weekend training camp. And I decided to give it a shot, I am really happy i did though. I've gotten closer to everyone and I feel really lucky." She ended quickly with a light blush staining her cheeks, she felt like she had said too much.</p>
<p>She was taken by surprise when Kaori jumped off her spot on the counter and came over to her. "aww Yacchan that was so cute! Thanks for coming to the training camp!" She gave her a hug which Yachi returned, flustered.</p>
<p>The conversation kept going after that and Yachi was content in just sitting there and listening.</p>
<p>Until the inevitable topic was brought up.</p>
<p>"I have a question for Kuroo." Sugawara said sweetly, Kuroo looked up from his juice and Yachi could see the mischief dancing in his eyes. " What exactly is going on between you and our precious manager? You aren't corrupting her are you?" Yachi blushed deeply, "Sugawara, i-it's not like that!"</p>
<p>But Kuroo had a cat like grin on his face. Yachi wanted to melt into the counter top, he was doing this to rile up her team members again, it seemed like his favorite past time recently. "What can i say? You have a cute manager."</p>
<p>Kuroo was talking big and he was receiving a glare from Diachi but Yachi could tell that it was thanks to the dim lighting of the kitchen that his blush wasn't visible. "In fact, if you wouldn't mind scooting over Suga, I think I'd like to stand next to her." Kuroo said while walking over to where Sugawara was standing.</p>
<p>"Actually I would mind Kuroo." Sugawara retorted making eye contact silently daring the other boy to try to make him move. The rest of the teams look on in interest at the standoff that was happening between Karasuno's vice captain and Nekoma's captain.</p>
<p>She could see Kaori whispering something to Masaki and Yachi had a feeling it was about who they thought was going to give first. It was silent, and thank god it was because they all heard the door to the cafeteria being opened and footsteps coming this way.</p>
<p>Any tension that was in the room left and everyone's eyes got wide. Yachi jumped off the counter and Yukie grabbed the snacks, They all ran quietly to hide behind the counters, under the table, anywhere to keep them out of sight.</p>
<p>Yachi found herself crouching behind a counter with Kuroo and Sugawara who seemed to have forgotten their stare down. The door to the kitchen swung open and they heard a drunken voice call out " Hey Naoi! Did you leave the lights on?" It was Saeko.</p>
<p>The coaches had come back from their drinking.</p>
<p>Another voice answered also drunk sounding "No, I didn't it must of been a mistake or something." Kuroo's eyes widened at the sound of his coach's voice. Suddenly a third pair of foot steps came into the room.</p>
<p>"Are you sure it wasn't somebody in here?" It was coach Ukai's voice, Yachi caught Sugawara's eye and he pressed a finger to his lips. They heard the fridge open and the sound of water being poured into a glass.</p>
<p>"Man, I gotta get to bed." Saeko said and Yachi felt her stomach drop. She felt someone grab her hand and and saw it was Kuroo, he look down at her with worried eyes and the question was clear. <em>Are you ok?</em> Yachi mouthed to him that Saeko shares a room with the managers.</p>
<p>Kuroo's eyes widen in realization and the grip on her hand tightens in reassurance. "But first, I think I need a quick shower. Takeda puked all over me, I thought you said he could hold his liquor Ukai." Saeko said, Ukai mumbled something about how he thought he could too.</p>
<p>The voices fade away as the adults leave turning off the lights and closing the door. After a few seconds everyone came out of their hiding spots. "Holy shit." Daiki breathed out, "We gotta go now." Eri said to the boys, "Saeko shares a room with us."</p>
<p>The girls say a quick good bye in the dark and as Yachi is letting go of Kuroo's hand he pulls her in and gives her a bruising kiss and whispers in her ear "goodnight Yacchan." Now Yachi is glad for the darkness because no one can see how red her face is.</p>
<p>She quickly follows the other girls out of the kitchen and down the halls. they slide into the room and kick off their shoes. Yachi climbs into bed and lays down trying to sooth her rapidly beating heart.</p>
<p>This night had been one of the mos interesting nights she had ever had. She let a smile drift to her face before relaxing and pretending to be asleep when Saeko came in clumsily putting herself to bed. Eventually she didn't have to pretend and fell asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here is another chapter for you  guys! I guess you can think of it as a holiday gift. I hope everyone has happy holidays and thank you so much for all the love and support! &lt;3                       </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>